You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You
by Jelli Kelli
Summary: 5 years after the finale of series two and Maddy and Jana have returned to Stoneybridge, but unfortunately, Rhydian hasn't exactly kept his word. Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: After watching the finale to series two, I began to cry. I then started to think about a story, so thats where this comes in, I do hope you all enjoy, after all it is the first time I have ever written a Wolfblood fic.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You.

_Maddy_

Jana said it was a stupid idea. But even now as I'm watching her tell members of the pack to go and do their own thing for a while I can see the eagerness in her eyes. The last wolfbloods she told to 'do their thing' was my parents. They look at her skeptically before looking in my direction, then nod as they walk off together in the opposite direction. Then Jana is running over to me at full speed.

"Come on then." She says, she sounds like a little girl eager to go to the park and play with her friends. She sounded like I did when I was little, then I start to think about him again.

Why is it when I think about my past, I always begin to start thinking about Rhydian. It's been almost five years since I last saw him, or Shannon, or even Tom, and I miss those two more than him. But thats a lie, I've been trying to convince myself now for almost a year that I am over Rhydian... But I'm not.

There are so many things that when I think about them, I think about Rhydian. Then there's the dreams, the constant dreams, the dreams I don't want, nor need. I need to settle down in the pack, not to be constantly reminded of my past life, and I want to be able to move on so I can settle down in the pack. I hadn't noticed Jana was talking to me until se shouts my name for probably the seventh time, "Maddy!" she shouts, I turn to look at her, I've finally snapped back to the here and now.

Its funny how I only met my now best friend and leader of the pack through Rhydian.

And there I go again. Thinking about Rhydian, how _he _introduced me to Jana, _he _taught me how to use Eolas, and _he _is the main reason why I am going back to Stoneybridge and risking everything.

Insane, I know.

But I've been away for too long now, and there is no way that stupid Dr. Whitewood is going to be interested in wolfbloods anymore. But although I'm not entirely sure, I'm glad I have Jana with me, though we might not have always been the closest of pals, I know she will help me.

Then I remeber she's talking to me, and I zone in again, "Sorry, what did you say again Jana?" I ask, she gives an exaggerated groan as she goes over what she said before.

"I think that _Fred _has the hots for you, Mads." She says in a tone which reminds me slightly of the K's when they had their little moments – not when they argued of course, but when they tell each other secrets or stuff like that, honestly, if its a secret they shouldn't whisper so loud – I roll my eyes at Jana's comment, typical of her to think that, its obvious Fred is into _her _not me... then again all the males are, since she's the leader.

In what seems like hours, but is actually minutes we have arrived at our destination, and it hasn't changed a bit.

As we walk down a muddy path, trainers leaving prints behind us we both take in a deep breath of the Stoneybridge air and smile at one another, "Home?" I ask Jana, she knows what I mean, I mean that 'doesn't it feel so familiar?' but of course, it is familiar, to us at least.

The smells, the sounds, the feel, and the look.

All of it the same, and then as if by coincidence with our timing, I see them, walking out of the little corner shop we always used to go to together, Shannon and Tom, they're laughing together, though I can tell from a mile away that its a broken laugh, do they, miss me? Still? I turn to look at Jana, she's noticed to, she looks back at me and whispers, "It's them."

I can't help it, there's nothing else to respond with, I just walk towards them, but I pretend I haven't noticed them, I look at my surroundings the tree's, the buildings and then they see me.

I hear from the distance I'm at Shan ask Tom, "Is it really her?"

And Tom seems just as shocked with his response, "It can't be... can it?"

"She wasn't exactly banished from ever coming back to Stoneybridge, Tom." Shannon says in her matter-of-factly tone, I can't help but smile, so long since I heard that tone from Shan.

I turn to face them, I know Jana is close by because I can practically feel her beaming smile as we make our way closer to them, and my smile matches theirs and hers. I'm back, I'm home. Suddenly they are making their way towards me and Jana slowly at first before they begin to break into a run.

"Mads?!" Shan and Tom shout in unison, I nod, they then run a little faster, "Jana?!" they shout in unison again, Jana then smiles, and if it possible for normal humans like them they run even faster, until they are practically flying towards me and Jana, I can't even begin to express how happy I feel as myself and Jana get pulled into a group hug.

I missed them.

And in that moment, all thoughts of Rhydian are _unimportant_. I have them... my friends.

"Mads... man, I've missed you, but you have let yourself go girl!" Tom exclaims, its true of course, my hair is much longer than it used to be, isn't brushed, I have mud all over my face and body, I have a few battle scars – from fights with other wolfbloods – and I look older than what they have seen me like, but I haven't put on wait as far as I know, but Toms comment doesn't phase me, I'm just so happy to have him and Shan back... to happy, that I don't even notice _him_ standing there.

"Hello Maddy." I hear, his voice is deeper and I am frightened to look at him, scared of the changed I might see in him. But his hands lift my chin and I am forced to look at him, he _has_ changed, not only is his voice much deeper, but he is taller, his hair is shorter, his smile is broken and in his eyes, deep in them I can see his happiness, but its covered by guilt... over what?

"Hello Rhydian." I respond, finally regaining my voice, his eyes seem to flicker with relief as I say his name, but his smile quickly fades. I let go of Shannon to hug him, but as I let go, she turns and glares at him, before walking off with Tom and Jana to leave me and Rydian on our own.

It's awkward. Thats all I can say about the situation, neither of us I know what to say.

But then I'm angry. And I can tell he knows why.

"You said you'd find me... but _I _found you... did you even bother to look for me?" I ask, Christ I sound so bitter, so cold, so evil, and it cuts into him like a hot knife in butter, and theres shame in his eyes... so thats why Shan gave him the look, but theres another reason, I can tell, behind those eyes is more guilt, and there's pleading...

Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like what he has to say?

"I tried, but Maddy you don't understand, she just wouldn't leave me alone-" I interupt him before he can continue... I knew I wouldn't like it.

"She? Who is _she_?" I hope he means his foster mum, but even if he did, he is old enough now to have left home, after all, he has proven himself he can look after himself. But then the glare Shan gave him sticks in my mind, Shan doesn't glare at someone unless theres a good reason.

He lowers his voice to a whisper as he tells me about the other female wolfblood he met only months after I left. Her name leaves a bad taste in my mouth as the green-eyed-monster begins to come out of me.

Victoria.

Just thinking about what Rhydian tells me causes me to get misty eyed and push past him towards where my old home used to be.

"Maddy! Maddy wait! I'm sorry! Maddy!" Too late Rhydian... five years too late.

**Authors Notes: Yes five years is a long time, but I wanted Rhydian and Maddy to be more mature for this particular story. I don't have anything against the name Victoria, my cousin is actually a Victoria, I just chose any random name. I will be doing a few other chapters to this, but they will be in either Rhydian or Maddy's POV, hopefully you'll understand the story though. Thanks for reading so far, please tell me what you think of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes: So I tried update asap, but things went slowly in my life.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You.

_Rhydian_

How did I meet Victoria again? Wasn't it like months after Maddy had left? Oh yeah, thats right...

_I was miserable, as usual, another boring, dull, normal school day without Maddy. She made the days go so much quicker, but she's gone off to the wild, and who knows when I'll see her again... but then theres a smell, and I'm sure its her which is the problem, I get so hyped up so sure its going to be her, and when I find the source of the scent I find its anoter wolfblood, not her._

_But still I'm following the scent. Shannon and Tom are giving me looks, and I know that they look at each with the same look everytime._

_I speed up, if its Maddy I'm determined to see her, but when I open the doors to where I know the smell is coming from I am massively disappointed to find yet again, another wolfblood – not her. She looks at me, sniffs the air slightly then gains a smirk and shouts in my face, "Your like me!"_

_I'm confused._

"_Sorry, what do you mean?" I ask acting like I have no idea, I have a little clue to what she means, but I'm not entirely sure, and I want her to sound crazy – its evil, but so is life. She rolls her eyes sniffing me again, I'm getting really uncomfortable with her now, with the closeness, with how much excitment I can see in her eyes, then she touches my face, I instantly back away holding my hands out to keep her away, "What do you think your doing?" I ask in shock and horror._

"_Touching your face, duh!" she says like I'm stupid and I don't know what she just did._

"_Yeah, I know that! But why? You don't even know me, I don't know you." I tell her, she seems confused by this. She has this innocence in her eyes which looks a little like Jana._

"_I thought that was the thing wolfbloods like us do." She says in confusion, I place a finger in front of my lips hushing her, crazy bitch, if people found out about us then we'd be just like Maddy and her family, and thinking of Maddy again causes me to zone out and think of the dreams I've been having._

_We're running, me and her, alone, in the wild, not a care in the world. And then finally we stop. I take both her hands in mine and rub them with my thumb. She tells me she loves me, and I tell her I love her, then she looks at me seriously, I see tears in her eyes, the scenery changes and we are back where we were when I lost her. "Promise, you'll never forget me, you'll never leave me, and you'll never love another." She begs as tears fall from her beautiful brown eyes, I whisper in her ear "I promise." Before she disappears and I'm on my own waiting for her in school._

"_Rhydian!" someone shouts in front of me. Shannon, snapping her fingers in my face._

"_What, sorry, what?" I say recovering from the memory. Shannon rolls her eyes and scoffs pointing to the girl who is fighting Tom for his ham sandwhich._

"_Whose your new friend?" she asks sarcastically, the tone Maddy hated the most when Shan gave it._

_I shrug my shoulders, the girl growls at Shannon before answering the question, "My name is Victoria, and I don't answer to humans like you!" she snarled, I hold back my laughter, shes not only a crazy bitch, but she a stupid bitch._

"_Uh, you just did." Tom tells her taking a bite of his sandwhich. 'Victoria' knocked the sandwhich out of his hands and ate it on the floor, she looked like a tramp... like I had, "I was going to eat that." Tom tells her sligtly pissed off. She reminds me of Katrina, blonde hair, all big and poofy, loud mouthed and very outgoing._

Throughout the years we taught her how to live life amongst the humans, but soon I noticed that she had begun to take a liking to me, constantly rubbing my arm whenever she got the chance, and then finally when school was over and I could move into my own home, and go out to find Maddy, she'd decided it would be great if _we _lived together. Shan had cornered me when Victoria had asked that. "If you live with that mad woman, and forget about Maddy, I will never forgive you." She snarled, I winced slightly.

And Shan kept her word, because she believe's I have forgotten Maddy. The problem is though, that whenever I try to leave _without her_ she just _needs_ to know where I am going and how long I am going to be out for.

She's way too possessive, and clingy.

Its been too long now, five years to be exact since I last saw Maddy. I'm desperate, whenever I walk past Shannon and Tom in the streets they give me looks, like I haven't even tried.

I have tried, I swear I've tried.

Then there's the awkward day when I'm in the shops at the same time as them, they still give me the looks, even as they walk out of the shop. But I can smell something in the air, its familiar, a good familiar, I hear one of them, Tom, or Shannon say something "Is it really her?"

I know instantly who they are talking about, I'm rushing, I'm panicking, I almost leave the shop without paying for my goods, thats is until the shop keeper coughs to make sure I don't leave. I quickly put all my stuff away, apologising for wasting the shop keepers time then make my way outside, I'm too eager to see her again, in fact I'm desperate.

She's here.

But she's different, she has much longer hair than usual, and she's become a mature woman. She's too busy hugging Shannon too notice me at the moment. Then she see's.

I have to say something, anyting, just start a conversation, she's here you idiot just say someting, "Hello Maddy." I say, I know my voice sounds different to her, but she looks different, and I haven't changed much... well not in my opinion, and I know my conversation isn't great.

"Hello Rhydian." She replies, hearing _her _say my name sends chills up my spine, oh how I missed that voice. She lets go of Shan, but as she does Shannon glares at me, I know what she's thinking, 'you idiot.' And she's right, I'm going to hurt Maddy really bad if I tell her about Victoria, because knowing Maddy, she'll get the wrong idea.

And then Mads is angry at me, I know why. "You said you'd find me... but _I_ found you... did you even bother to look for me?" she asks, she sounds bitter, its not like her at all, but I understand it, I made a promise, I broke that promise... but I tried. And I tell her this, but she only picks up on the word 'she'

"She? Who is _she_?" I can see hope in her eyes, but I'm not going to be giving her the right news.

I explain to her about Victoria, about how I met her, but every time I say her name, Maddy gets upset and looks away like I've hurt her really bad, I can see Shannon looking at me evilly in the corner of my eye, she's shaking her head as she watches Maddy's reaction to Victoria.

And as Maddy pushes past me I can tell she's crying, I hesitate before trying to call her back, "Maddy! Maddy wait! I'm sorry! Maddy!" But I've hurt her, and I know I've hurt her, because I hurt myself, by hurting her.

I want to wolf out, but I know that won't help, I see my future running away from me as I see her running as fast as she can away from me. I cover my head with my hands and growl at the ground, why did Victoria enter my life, if Victoria hadn't entered my life I would've been able to find Maddy, and I wouldn't have lost my future along with her... because my future, is her.

**Authors Notes: Does it make sense? It sort of overlaps and I will be doing that throughout the story, sorry, I guess you'll have to wait a while to find out what **_**Maddy**_** does next. Please tell me what you think, is Victoria a bitch? The term 'bitch' is used ironically here, sorry.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Notes: Yes, well now I've begun a very big story and when I found out I had over ten followers on my story I literally screamed, so thank you very much, I hope you enjoy the story, its back to Maddy's POV now, soon enough you'll get the drift.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I'm hurting. My heart is aching. I should have known something like this would happen. Rhydian would never have waited _that _long for me... at least now I know he wouldn't of. But before I was so sure... merely because I trusted him, with my heart and my life. And now my heart is broken and m life is ruined, and to think, all of this is because of a boy who I had liked since the first day I met him... but he'd never know that, not now at least.

I had plans, I say plans, I mean dreams... big dreams, mega dreams, dreams about _our _future together. Me and him. No pack, we'd be like my mum and dad, raise a cub, or more in the human world, and hope that no doctors or scientists or geeky kids try to test us. But those dreams are broken now.

But I cannot just sit here in the forest and gloat – my original plan was to go home, but somebody else lived there now. And there are two ways I can go about dealing with this, one is the wolf way, which involves fighting, mum says I've done enough of that to last me a lifetime, and I'm not in the mood to fight anyone anymore.

The other is the only option left, and the only option I want. Its the human way, and it sounds great, so it probably is great. Sitting at home watching a romantic movie, with ice cream, or at least its what I've seen people do in the movies, Bridget Jones mainly.

Problem is I have no ice cream, nor do I have a TV, or any movies.

So I'm stuck being even more miserable than before when I had left Stoneybridge. I know someone is coming, I know because I hear them talking in loud voices.

"No, he's an idiot, and deserves every bad thing he gets... I warned him about _Victoria _but did he listen, oh no, because he wanted to help her, like Maddy had helped him." Shannon says in an annoyed tone, I know who she is on about, I groan, she's come to tell me 'he's an idiot who doesn't deserve me' I know she'll say those exact words. Then she see's me on the floor, my face is tear stained I know it is, "Mads," she says softly with a smile and warm eyes, "You forget about him, Mads. He's not worth your time, or your tears." She tells me. Ok, so I predicted wrong, but I was close.

I try to talk,but as I open my mouth to talk, my tears just blurt out instead, well done Maddy, very well played, now I'm a blubbering mess and both Tom and Jana look uncertain.

"Hey, come on Mads, chin up. You don't need him." Tom says, I wipe my eyes quickly as Shan hugs me tightly, I need mum, she's better than anything at this.

"Yeah, I mean, you've still got Fred." Jana teases, I stifle giggles as I think about him.

His flirting is terrible, he fights like a cub and his worst trait is he has no sense of humor, you try to make the guy laugh at anything you do and he will not crack even the smallest smile, like he is on duty constantly or something like that, mum says he's an oddball, different, I say he's just weird.

"Whose Fred?" I hear Shan ask next to me, helping each other up I take in her changes, she still wears her old glasses, but there are differences like her hair is down and she is wearing the slightest bit of make up and I can see happiness in her eyes, the happiness that I hardly ever saw in her eyes, especially after what I had made her do.

"Just another wolfblood," I tell her, she nods, I smile at her and then look at Tom and Jana through the corner of my eye, "Who's the lucky guy your with?" I ask, shocking Shan completely.

"How did you know?" she asks in shock. Jana and Tom gasp in unison. I laugh a little.

"I can see it in your eyes, Shan. You give yourself away too easily." I explain, beginning to laugh full on, I start to forget about what happened earlier with Rhydian... but then just thinking about him now changes my mood, and another tear fills my right eye.

"You know what you need?" Jana asks like she is some sort of expert at this, as she see's my tear filled eye and crouches down on the mud in front of me. I look up at her and see her planning away in her mind, I'm slightly scared by this... I mean, Jana, planning, don't get me wrong she's a great leader, but she's been helped along the way and she leads a pack of wolfbloods, not humans. By my silence she continues, "A break, you need to get away from other wolfbloods, me included, an spend some quality time with your mates." She tells me.

Actually, thats probably one of the best idea's _she's_ ever come up with. My eyes begin to grow bigger with the realisation that what Jana is saying is right. I nod eager to catch up with my friends.

"Well then, off you go, and don't worry, I won't wolf out." And she reassures me too, its strange.

But I need my friends right now.

"Ok, so I'll see you later then." I say skeptically, I'm uncertain because its Jana, who knows what she could do if she just randomly wolfed out... I trust Jana, I really do and she's the only one in the pack who I can relate to, with our mutual friendships with humans, missing those same humans, and she's always asking about the flushing toilet – it still fascinates her – So I do really trust Jana, but... I'm worried she'll do something bad.

"Well, come on Mads, I can show you to my man." Shan tells me already walking off in some direction, I quickly follow her and link arms with both Tom and Shan.

Like old times.

Before Rhydian, before Dr. Whitewood, before Alric, and before any complications began in my life... its funny how they all started when I first met Rhydian... no, not funny actually, frustrating... frustrating to know that the one other wolfblood I meet would cause so much trouble... and I would love.

"So tell me, tell me everything I've missed." I tell Shan and Tom with an excited smile on my face, but I look back in the direction Jana took opposite us... where is she going? What is she doing?

**Authors Notes: So this chapter is shorter than others, it will be the same for Rhydians too unfortunately. Sorry, hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Notes: Wow, I hadn't realised that by posting a T.V. fanfic I would get so many followers, the best I've gotten is seven or six. Thank you all for reading, reviewing and favouriting, is that a word?**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

I burst through the front door growling, Victoria see's me like this and is worried, "Oh, Rhydian, what's the matter? Did you get the meat?" she asks in her usual annoying voice, I open my hands out to her and show her that _I have no meat_, she looks at my hands in confusion, she smirks slightly before lifting my left hand to her mouth and licking it, I quickly snatch my hand off her and wipe her saliva on the couch next to me grimacing, which confuses her more, "I thought you wanted me to lick it?" she asks in an innocent tone.

"No! Victoria! I did not want you to lick my hand! I was showing you I have no meat!" I snap, she cowers away from me and begins to think, if I had heard myself I surely would have cowered, I sounded like Alric when he was beginning to wolf out.

"So why you so upset? Are other wolfbloods on our territory?" she asks with a gleam in her eyes, she gets very hopeful when other wolfbloods are on 'our' territory, she likes to fight them off.

But Stoneybridge used to be Maddy and her parents territory, until I came along and made everything worse for them. I look around the room looking for some way to explain myself to Victoria, she seems eager when I open my mouth to speak... very strange, I reopen my mouth to talk "Maddy... she's back. And I've hurt her... thats why." I explain.

She thinks about what I told her before gasping, "Rhydian! You cheated on me?" she tells me.

Stupid bitch. I'm not with her. I have a mate... Maddy.

"What? No, we're not together! But _she's_ got the wrong idea, she thinks I've replaced her with you, I haven't. Because I can't." I tell Victoria, its awkward. And a very bad move.

I'm openning myself up to this bitch and thats one of the main reasons why Shan hates me so much, because I was telling Victoria so much about Maddy and Maddy's den, and anything I could think of at the time about Maddy. Shan said it was a bad idea, I understand why now, because now I've been reduced to living with her. She looks at her hands, for some strange reason she is wolfing out, "Is she deluded?" she asks in a growl, _no but you are_, I think to myself.

"No." I tell her simply... if you don't answer her she gets upset, I can't deal with that today, especially not after what happened with Maddy. Suddenly Victoria is hugging my arm tightly, rubbing her cheel up and down my arm, I try scraping her off but she just clings tighter.

"Rhydian," she sings, please go away, "I've been thinking..." she tells me, you sure thats wise? You could badly hurt yourself, I've already hurt one girl today, not that I want to be near Victoria, she continues, "You know how we've been mates now for five years... almost," she begins, I finally scrape her off of me and walk away from her.

"We are not mates!" I tell her, its not an opinion, its a fact, but she laughs regrabbing my arm.

God damned woman!

"Anyway, like I was saying... I think its about time we try for cubs." She tells me, I push her off me, get your damn hands off me. I will not have cubs with _her_. I've been reduced to living with her.

I will NOT have cubs with her... I plan... well, dream about having cubs with Maddy, if she'll forgive me... I hope I haven't upset her that much, I don't want to lose her for longer. So thats why I've planned on leaving this hell hole, away from the demon child in front of me.

"So what do you think?" she asks with eagerness, I shake my head and growl slightly, she takes that the wrong way, "Oh, Rhydian..." she says, is she out of breath?

"No! Victoria! I am not your mate and I am not having cubs with you!" I tell her beginning to leave.

She's crying... well done Rhydian, now you have two girls who you have broken.

I groan, "You'll find someone who will Vick, its not like your ugly, I just have a mate, its not you." I tell her, she seems to have calmed down... I hope this is actual calm and not just the calm before the storm, I just want to find Maddy, not get in a fight with another girl.

She nods, and I leave.

I am hopelessly searcing for a sign, scent or something. I wasn't searching for Jana, and yet I find her, then I get a smile on my face... I completely forget searching for Maddy and run up to Jana.

"Hey, Jana!" I say with a cheery voice, but I don't gain a smile from her... I gain a punch in the face... I suppose I deserved it.

"We need to talk." She tells me, I know, I already know what the conversation will be about.

Maddy.

"I know." I tell her, and we walk towards the forest, I must've hurt her real bad if _Jana _is the one lecturing me.

**Authors Notes: Is it building up? I don't know. You tell me, your the readers, I've forgotten what the first chapter was all about.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Note, Maddy keeps saying home in the chapters... don't ask me it just happened.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I walk with Tom behind Shan as she leads us to her house that she shares with her boyfriend, I'm excited because it's Shan and shes happy, but I'm nervous, what if its Liam that she's dating. But thats crazy, she wouldn't have dated someone who was the main cause for her best friend to leave. She wouldn't right? I look at Tom, he seems excited, he notices my slight fear and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, he's cool." That don't help me Tom.

Shan runs back outside excited and happy, she's dragging along with her a much older looking Harry, "The guy you danced with at the disco?" I ask thrilled and relieved it wasn't Liam. I beam a large smile at her as she whispers in his ear.

"Guys, Harry and I thought it would be a good idea if we all went out for a party. To celebrate Maddys return." She announces, I step back slightly, I know I stink and even worse, the clothes I'm wearing aren't exactly 'party material'. Shan seems slightly hurt that I've rejected the offer, I hold my hands out and explain why I don't think so. "Oh don't worry Mads, we can get you cleaned and ready in no time." And she meant that.

I was thrown into the bath, I washed myself, of course. Then Shan spent an hour or so getting me ready, "Have _you _been spending time with the K's?" I ask slightly shocked at how I looked in the mirror.

"No, actually my mum taught me, after you left the K's became... how can I put it... seperate packs?" she said, she used the term 'packs' in the sense that they'd fallen out – unusual – and then went their seperate ways, very unusual.

Soon I am done.

My hair is in a ponytail, I have the slightest bit of make up – the basics, mascara, eyeliner, skin tone eye shadow – my outfit is jeans, that fit like a glove but aren't actually mine, heels, I can't walk in but I wear them anyway, a sparkly blaser over a simple white shirt and a necklace. "Um... woah, thanks Shan." I am in shock... I look... good.

Both boys walk in and are shocked too.

"Wow Mads, you've put the K's to shame, ha! Good job Shan." Tom says, I laugh, I'm home, with my friends.

As we walk together towards where Harry and Shan want to go I start talking to Tom. "So... have Shan and Harry been together for five years?" I ask slightly shocked, if thats the case then my good friend Shan has kept a good relationship... I wish I could say the same thing about myself and Rhydian... but to be honest did we even have a relationship?

I don't know, to me it was just a friendship which then turned into a budding romance.

We were young. "Yeah, pretty much." Tom sighs answering my question, it makes me jump slightly, but I listen. His voice seems dull about it, I watch him for a moment as we walk, I stumble because I'm not used to these sorts of heels.

"Ok!" I announce stopping him and placing both my hands on both his shoulders looing him in the eyes and asking, "What's wrong? Wat about you have you met anyone special?" I ask, it seems to fit with the previous conversation, maybe its what is upsetting him, I don't know, I'm just geussing, but Tom looks down at his feet and smiles.

"I've met someone..." he says, but he stops for a while, I begin to growl frightening him slightly, he looks at me and continues, "But she doesnt seem to notice me, I don't think she even knows I exist." He tells me, I smile, but I'm trying to comfort him, though I feel terrible inside about Rhydian.

"So... whats her name?" I ask, eager to know.

"Saphire **(A/N: from Tracey Beaker Returns) **and she is great. But, I don't know if she notices me." He says looking back down at the ground, I sigh.

"What happened Tom? What happened to my friend?" I ask slightly disappointed in him.

"What do you mean?" he asks confusion showing on his features, "I'm still the same Tom as before... maybe a little older, and definetly more handsome, but nothing muh has changed." He tells me, but he doesn't see it, not like I do.

"Come on Tom! You used to be out there trying to get all the girls-" he cuts me off mid sentence scoffing. "What?" I ask.

"You just said it... I tried to get them, but lets face it Mads, I never actually got a girl, and whilst Shan had Harry and you had Rhydian, I was trying with Jana, but she was just too..." he says and then claws the air with a pretend growl, I giggle slightly, he's still funny Tom, "and then when you and your parents left and Rhydian moved on..." he stops as he see's my face, he knows I'm trying desperatly to not cry and to seem brave, but hearing Tom say that hurts me even more, "I'm sorry Mads, maybe we shouldn't talk about this subject." He tries.

I smile at him and nod, "So what happened to the others at school?" I ask him holding back the tears. "Liam? What happened to him?" I ask about him first because I want to know if anything bad happened to that boy.

"Nothing, he just stopped, I told him that you'd left because of the wolves and he just stopped. I suppose he didn't want anymore crap." Tom explains, I'm slightly happy that Tom didn't tell Liam that I was a wolfblood, because Tom knew I'd want to come back to Stoneybridge... I grew up here, I wanted to see it.

"Shan tells me the K's didn't really stay close friends... but what about them? All I got from Shan was a bad joke." I tell him, he laughs slightly as we continue to walk to our destination.

"Kay went to a different school. Kara started hanging out with the clever kids and Katrina just ung out with Liam all the time... it was very strange." he tells me, I nod, I heard that Katrina's dads business was failing, its probably why she started to hang out with Liam. "What about you." Tom asks, surprising me slightly.

"Me?" I ask slightly high pitched. Tom nods, I can't tell him everything, but I can tell him the basics, "I didn't like it at first... mum said it was cause it was new to me, and that I'd grow to like it soon, but I never did." I tell him, he interupts me and pretends to take notes. I roll my eyes.

"I think I know why that is." He says in a voice that was toned to say 'I'm Shannon and I know everything, do not question me!' I look at him expecting an answer and he just says what I already knew, "You missed home... and by that I don't just mean Stoneybridge, I mean us, me, Shan and although nows probably not the right time to admit it, but Rhydian too." I swallow a hard lump in my throat, but I know he's right, even Rhydians mum told me that.

I missed them all.

**Authors Notes: Yes so as you can see there is a mention of another character from another CBBC creation, I loved that show... anyway, so as you all know next is Rhydian and he is with Jana. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: I had a very weird phase yesterday, where I couldn't stop updating this one story, I believe the other stories I have been writing feel lonely and left out. To those of you who read most of my stories and know which ones I mean I apologise, but I'm kind of enjoying this Wolfblood phase thingy... cheesey! Please tell me what you think.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

Jana and I walk together to the forest in silence, I know whats to come, I've known since Maddy and her arrived back in Stoneybridge. We stop suddenly, I don't know how I remember this place but we're where Alric had his brekadown because of Maddy.

I want to see her, I want to tell her I'm sorry and make her listen.

But I know none of her friends will allow me to, they all hate me now, and I'm starting to understand why, I broke her heart, recklessly. Jana is still beside me and she sighs, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you allow another to take Maddy's place? I thought you were made for one another." She tells me, I glare at her, she's making an accusation against me.

"I didn't replace her! I just helped another wolfblood! Why does everyone believe I replaced Maddy? I can't. And worse, _Maddy_ believes I've replaced her. None of you know the truth, yet still you judge my decision." I snap at Jana, she begins to growl at me and we both start to wolf out, me because I'm frustrated with everyone judging me about a decision I made five flipping years ago, and Jana wolfs out probably because I'm angry and she's frightened.

"You know she didn't like it in the wild" Jana changes the subject slightly, but its still based around Maddy, I look at her, I'm interested, but this isn't helping calm me down.

"What do you mean... of course she didn't, she was raised in the human world, it'd be hard for her to get used to life as a wild wolfblood." I tell Jana in a matter-of-factly way, Jana seems to stay silent for a moment, so I change the subject of our conversations, "What about you?"

She looks up at me and smiles weakly, "Maddy helped me lead the pack... mainly because I asked er for help, but then we both met these other wolfbloods, Fred and Harvey, I like Harvey and I'm pretty sure Fred likes..." she stops, I know already who she's going to say, and I say it with her, "Maddy." I feel this pain in the pit of my stomach, like hearing another wolfblood likes Maddy is causing me to feel sick... I guess thats how Maddy felt when I stupidly started to talk about Victoria to her, of course it hurts like this, but I don't know if she loves him... she told me she loved me. She told me first... we kissed... I promised I'd find her.

But I didn't.

And now I see these images of Maddy crying behind two wolves... suddenly one of them starts to talk – though I know that can't happen – and it sounds like Emma, Maddy's mum. "How dare you hurt my daughter!" she snarls at me, the other wolf I guess is Dan and he too snarls, "All she ever did was care about you, and this is how you repay her!" he shouts. Maddy in the background covers her ears.

I'm snapped back to reality when Jana is right in my face saying my name.

"Sorry, I zoned out." I tell her. It suddenly dawns on me that if she arrived here with Maddy then she was here for Maddy, because Maddy had asked, but I'm not sure, "Did Maddy send you?" I ask, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head, I frown, "Then where is she?" Jana shrugs telling me what she told Maddy to do, I nod, its probably for the best.

Then I smell her, she's close. I look around frantically, then run back towards the town, my feet splash through the water as I run. There she is, with Tom, Shan and Shannon's boyfriend, whats his name? Harry. She looks amazing, in heels a sparkly blaser and jeans.

"Wow." I whisper to myself, I know Jana is behind me, but she can't stop me from looking at Maddy.

I begin to walk closer to her, I'm not sure of what I'm going to say when I do speak to her, but I need to tell her I love her... something at least, but Jana grabs my arm and turns me to face her, she shakes her head with pleading eyes, "Let her move on, like you did." She tells me, I feel the wolf growing angry, I growl at Jana and she growls back, "If you love her... let her go." She tells me again. I love Maddy, but I can't move on... I didn't move on... did I?

With a heavy heart I sigh and look over at a smiling Maddy who walks out my eyesight and into a restuarant. Shaking my arm out of Jana's grip I walk off sulking.

I reach a hill top not long after and look down at the building I'd just watched Maddy walk into, I sigh, "I miss you Mads." I say to myself as I howl at the moon and walk back towards where I live with Victoria. She'll no doubt tell me I was wrong and that 'we belong together'.

"No, I belong with Maddy." I tell myself, I sound possessive, but its how I feel. And I will get her back, even if it means fighting off anyone who gets in my way... even her friends and parents.

**Authors Notes: People ask me, why did Rhydian move on, he didn't, he's just living with another girl who is slightly deluded and crazy. She's possessive (I hope thats the right spelling of it... I can't spell) over him and he's possessive over Maddy. But Maddy believes that he forgot about his promise to her and moved on, I think I better do a chapter just to explain it a little more. Please tell me if thats a good idea, and if this chapter needs improvements. I don't usually write stories like these.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes: So I'm going to explain it. I know this might not fit with the story so far, but hey, it'll help those who don't understand the plot so far.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_He'd hurt her, because she _believed_ he had moved on with Victoria. Truth is he hadn't. Yes she was another wolfblood and it was amazing to know that there were more out there, but he hadn't moved on. He had dreamt of her and only her all the time after she'd left. He moved in with Victoria to stop Victoria from revealing the secret and putting all wolfbloods in danger. Maddy had stopped Rhydian from revealing the secret, so Rhydian would stop Victoria, he didn't think it would do any harm... but Shan disagreed, so Tom disagreed and Rhydian saw his error and forever felt guilty. What none of them knew was that Victoria was in her own little pack and much like Jana was the daughter of the leader of that pack and wanted to bring Rhydian into said pack._

_Maddy_

Shans great when it comes to finding ways of cheering me up. As we walk into this fancy restuarant I see Jana, her red hair standing out in the woods, and I see _him _behind her. So thats why she left. To see Rhydian. Of course she did, she missed him too.

Forgetting about Rhydian I look at Shannon and Harry, they seem perfect together... so loved up, Shan clings onto Harrys arm and Harry looks down lovingly at her. I remember the kiss they'd shared at that disco, the stupid K's had tried to break them up to get Harry with Katrina... bitch. They'd made me and Jana believe Harry would hurt Shan... looking at how happy they are now I see how stupid that was.

"So, Mads, where'd you go for five years?" Harry asks me, I'm thrown off guard. I have no excuse.

"Maddy and her family moved away, they only came back today. Which reminds me, how is Emma and Dan, Mads?" Shan steps in for me, thank God. I smile before answering Shans question about my parents. Harry seemed to buy what Shan told him and went back to looking down lovingly at her, I take a quick glance at Tom, he seems upset as he swirls his spoon around in his soup.

"Brave up Tom. Ask her out." I tell him, he looks at me from the corner of his eye, its a look that says 'you don't think I havent tried?'

"I would, but that technique didn't exactly work when I tried asking you out, I walked in on you and Rhydian, remember?" he says, I remember when I punked myself up and tried acting like this tough girl in front of everyone and I remember having a confrontation with... him in the dark room, and then Tom catching us, but I don't remember him asking me out, then I realise why he came in the first place, I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, but you didn't exactly ask did you? You just saw me and Rhydian fight... I was wolfing out." I tell him, he nods, he obviously doesn't believe me, I nudge him with my elbow, "Try it, ask... Sapphire, you never know." I try to convince him.

"Only if you help." He tells me... how? I raise my eyebrow at him.

"Elaborate." I tell him sternly, as he explains himself to me he does all these weird hand movements, and all I understand from what he tells me is that I've got to be there when he does ask her... I guess so he doesn't chicken out and leave without managing to ask her, "I thought you were braver than this Tom." I say slightly disappointed in my friend. He just shrugs and continues to eat.

I on the other hand can't eat... whatever it is they've put on my plate... I can't remember what it is I ordered but now it looks disgusting. I'm disappointed in myself now.

"Come on Mads, eat up, we've still got a main course and desert to go and you haven't even eaten your starter." Shan tells me, she's beaming a lovely smile, but it just doesn't seem right. I pick up one of the, filled potatoes and plop it into my mouth, its ok, but I just don't feel hungry.

"I think I'm going to go to the bathroom... I need to sort me hair out." I tell them... of course I don't, Shan done my hair really well, but I just can't eat and I feel really rude.

As I leave nobody follows me, but when I'm in the bathroom Shan enters only moments after me, "Mads... its him isn't it? He's making you feel this way isn't he? Rhydian I mean. Mads, honestly, your a beautiful girl, you'll find someone worth ten of Rhydian." Shan tries, but I can't help but feel like she doesnt seem to understand this from my perspective, I turn to her and hug her allowing the tears to fall freely, I don't think it'll ruin this lovely make up... Shan said it was waterproof.

"I'm so sorry Shan... I've ruined it haven't I?" I sniffle, I'm trying, really I am, I seem pathetic.

"No, no. Of course you haven't, its just been a very bad day for you... but if you mean your make up, you kind of smudged your mascara, but that don't matter your still pretty." She tells me, I roll my eyes, she sounds like my mum, constantly telling me I'm pretty, I always say I'm not... after all, I'm a monster. I always say wolfbloods aren't monsters, but I'm beginning to doubt my own words.

As we walk back I see him he's asking where I am, Tom has stopped talking to him and is looking in my direction, I stop walking as he turns around, I feel the tears beginning to return to my eyes, I see Jana in the corner of my eye, she looks guilty... though thats either because Rhydian is here and she was trying her best to keep him away from me, or its because now I know that she has been speaking to Rhydian... or she only looks guilty to me.

"Maddy, please." Rhydian begs, I take a step back, backing towards the ladies bathroom.

"Flushing toilets." Is all I say... as I back away, Rhydian gives a strange look, Jana suddenly looks excited as me and her both run into the ladies toilets, that wasn't my plan, but I'd forgotten about flushing toilets and suddenly they seem so interesting.

"You better go before I..." Shannon's voice trails off as I enter the toilet with Jana, ever since earlier today I've been meaning to tell her that she was right in thinking this was stupid.

But then I think about it again, "Jana, what did you say to him?" I ask the leader of my pack, she looks up at my from the toilet which she keeps flushing, she goes to flush it again, but I put my hand over the button that flushes the toilet and look at her with watery eyes. "Jana?" I repeat.

"I told him how you hated it in the wild... Maddy, truth is he didn't move on... he still loves you." She explains to me, I laugh slightly.

"He's lying to ya, can't you see, if he hadn't moved on why is he living with her? Shannon told me, and why did you tell him I hated it in the wild, I thought we'd promised it was our little secret." I asked her slightly annoyed... but there's something more to it than just getting annoyed... oh no, I'm wolfing out, my veins are going black.

"Mads, calm it, I know its our little secret, but he loves ya Mads, and he was just trying to help her out, like you'd done with him and me, but... just look in the mirror." She tells me, as I do, I gasp, and begin to return back to my normal self, as I return back she sighs, "Your the one he loves Maddy. Look, just go out there and at least listen to him." She begs me, I groan as I walk out with her

All five of them turn and look at me and Jana... wait, five? Who the hell is that? The blonde girl standing next to Rhydian... she looks like a model, movie-star style blonde hair, perfect face and shaped body.

If this is Victoria I can see why Rhydian got with her... not that I like her. Rhydian speaks to me, "Maddy I..." but as he says my name, the Victoria girl glares at me before walking toward Rhydian and crashing her lips against his, I gasp, as does Shan, Tom and Jana. When they break apart, Rhydian looks at me, and all I can think to do is run.

And I know he is following.

**Authors Notes: Ok, so, I've been given really helpful advice from people and I thank you very much, its very helpful, I shall do my best to improve it. Still hope you all like it. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: So I hope the little bit at the beginning of the last chapter helped, if it didn't I apologise I hadn't really thought this through until people started asking me questions about it**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

I know what I want to do about the situation, its just whether I can do it thats what I'm worried about. Jana keeps telling me to show her Victoria, because she recognises the name, but I refuse, I don't want anything to do with that mad woman, everything I do she follows, she has no opinion of her own and when I tell her to leave me alone because I don't love her she just cries... I know I shouldn't keep falling for that trick, but I don't like it when people cry because of me.

And there was the time when she asked me to the last disco the K's hosted, she got hysterical because I told her I wasn't going, and even if I did it wouldn't be with her... and I know I shouldn't be worried about this but its like she's hiding something from me and the others... but what _others _am I talking about here? Shan and Tom hate her because they believe I replaced Maddy with her.

Its like I keep telling everyone, though nobody seems to listen, I can't replace Maddy!

Seriously, she was the only one who understood me, the only wolfblood my age who understood me. I had witnessed her first transformation, and that should surely be something special for wolfbloods like us.

Though I'll admit it... there was a time, a really messed up time where I liked Victoria... I'd completely forgotten about Maddy and because Victoria had comforted me about something I just couldn't tell Tom or Shannon about... wolfblood issues, and she was really nice to me, but then Shannon had shown up with an enlarged picture I'd taken of Maddy and suddenly the liking of Victoria vanished, I watched as the other wolfblood gave Shannon an evil look.

It was sort of obvious then that there was something fishy going on. I knew Shannon didn't like Victoria, but Victoria never commented about any of my friends, just kept asking about me.

Suddenly I've tripped, I'm rolling down the hill toward the restuarant I saw Maddy and the others go in, I look behind me, Jana is beginning to run after me, but I'm up and on my feet and racing toward the restuarant... I know Jana said earlier how if I loved her I'd let her go, but I need to see her, I can't bare it any more, its like the day she left all over again, only she's here and I can reach her, hear her, smell her.

"Rhydian! Don't!" Jana shouts behind me, too late, I'm already in the restuarant, and the first person I see is Tom as he stands up from his chair and glares at me.

"What are you doing here Rhydian? She's not here at the moment so just go before its too late... you'll hurt her again." He tells me, to know I've hurt her once pains me, and to think I could hurt her again pains me even more, but not seeing her will kill me.

"I need to talk to her, tell her the truth." I explain.

Tom scoffs, "What and you don't think we have? Just leave Rhydian before-" he's cut off by something, I turn and see her, she looks shocked to see me.

In my head I'm shouting to say something before she goes again, "Maddy, please." I beg, I hope to god she doesn't turn around and tell me to leave like the others did, though I know I should. She looks over at Jana still not saying anything... either that or I'm being impatient. Then she takes a step back towards the toilets, I know she is going to leave and not say anything back to me, my heart is breaking as she looks at me like I'm cursing her.

"Flushing toilets." She says, I'm confused and I frown at her in my own confusion, though Jana seems to be excited by the news of flushing toilets and is quickly following her, I remember they've spent five years in the wild, of course they're both going to be excited by something as boring as a toilet.

As Jana and Maddy leave, I am stuck with two people – the other, Harry, is confused out of his mind – who are giving me the evil eye, Shannon is the first to speak "You better go before I get Emma. And believe me, she will not be happy to hear what you've done to her daughter."

Her words cut like a knife and sting.

Suddenly the door reopens, I'm expecting it to be a happy couple or a family, but I am shocked to see Victoria, "What are you doing here?" I ask, she's ruining this for me, and I think she knows it.

"I came to help you... are these humans bothering you?" she asks beginning to wolf out, I glare at her.

"No! But you are! Just leave me alone!" I snarl at her, she seems shocked at first but then er attention turns towards the direction that Maddy and Jana took to the bathrooms. Maddy at first doesn't seem to notice the extra person until she looks back up and straight at Victoria. I need to take action before something bad happens, "Maddy I..." but as I am about to continue I am cut short by Victoria's big lips crashing down on my own.

I'm unsure of what to do, I've never been in a situation like this, but it reminds me slightly of when I... no, I can't be thinking like that, this is a girl I don't like... maybe I did once, but that was a very long time ago and it was the worst moment of my life thinking I liked her in that way, but then it was like she had me in a trance.

But still she is kissing me right now, in front of Maddy. I need to do something '_push the God damn woman away, Rhydian!_' my mind is shouting, so I do, slightly out of breath, though it seemed like the kiss had lasted a long time it had only really lasted fifteen seconds... fifteen seconds too long actually, but as I turn to Maddy I see that look.

I've done it again, I'm about to say something when she runs away.

"Maddy!" I shout, though my voice is quiet and I doubt she heard me, before following after her I look back at Jana with a sad expression on my face and glare – flasing my eyes slightly – at Victoria.

I'll deal with her later.

But right now Maddy is more important and I need to deal with this, and I run after her at wolf speed not caring who see's how fast I'm going.

**Authors Notes: Not my best, I don't think anyway. But its getting closer to Rhydian revealing something dark about Victoria, hehe, but anyway, so I left off at Maddy running away and Rhydian running after her because the next chapter will be mixed together because they are together for a whole chapter, oooh. OK! So what do you think? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: Yes, nobody is supposed to like Victoria, she is meant to be **_**one **_**of the bad guys in this story of mine – I have two. But hey at least I've got people hating on Vicky now. Sorry to my cousin.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I can hear his footsteps behind me, but I don't know how far he is, curse this stupid wolf hearing. I just want to get as far away from him as possible, maybe even leave Stoneybridge... no, I came here mainly because I was sick of running away – but thats what I'm doing now isn't it? Running away – and because I wanted to see my best friends. Yet he, the one boy who I thought I could trust, thought would understand me and I would understand him, he won't allow me to move on like he did... and yet, he'd done it so quickly... how come I hadn't managed to do so, everytime I even spoke to another boy I thought of Rhydian.

And even now, I can't get him out of my head, and its giving me a headache.

Oh, for goodness sakes! Let him bloody catch me! I don't care! I want an explanation, I want to know how he moved on so quickly, and why he is so determined to keep hurting me... maybe once I've listened to his reasonings I can move on, he'll leave me alone.

He catches up after a minute or two, "Maddy, please." He begs me, just hearing him say my name like that sets me off and I begin to cry, he extends his arms and I move back.

"Why?" I ask, he looks up properly at me, he knows he isn't off the hook.

_Rhydian_

I can hear her crying and her footsteps, darn wolf hearing, I don't know if I'm close to her, all I'm doing is following the scent, hoping none of the others follow me like that bloody Victoria. Who does she think she is just kissing me like that, I am not her mate, nor do I have anything to do with her, or want anything to do with her, except get away from her. She's crazy. She knows how I feel about Maddy and yet what does she do, kisses me hard on the mouth in front of the woman I love. Maddy.

And now she is running away from me and all I can do is hope she hasn't bumped into Emma and Dan. They'd kill me if they found out that I'd hurt her in any way.

Thankfully, I see Maddy has stopped, as I slow down slightly so I can catch my breath I notice she isn't running off anymore, maybe she's giving me a chance, or maybe she is tricking me, or... who cares, she's waiting for me to say something.

"Maddy, please." I beg, but as I say it she starts to cry, I walk over to her extending my arms hoping she wouldn't push me away or back away and just allow me to hold her, I just want to make all her pain go away, all the pain that I have caused, I want it to go away so I can be with her and prove to her I love her. But she takes a step back.

"Why?" she asks, I know instantly that this isn't over yet, and her pain is still there.

_Maddy_

He looks at me with his blue eyes, I want him to look away whilst he tells me his story, but then he'll know that its his eyes that are my biggest weakness. I just look at the ground and try my best not to seem too innocent. Then as he still doesn't reply I feel the wolf coming out. Noticing this he begins to panic... or worry, or just become concerned that someone might see. Truth is, I've been living wild for so long I don't give a damn, and these ridiculous heels are killing me, thats easy to deal with I take them off and keep them in my hands ready to use as weapons or something.

"Maddy, I don't know what you want me to say... there's nothing going on between me and Victoria, there hasn't ever been, I don't want her... or need her, I need you and right now you need to calm-" I cut him off.

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down Rhydian!" I shout chucking one shoe at him, it flies, just missing his head.

"Please Maddy, I love you and only you." He tells me, I feel my heart begin to beat like it had before I left him that year that Dr. Whitewood had discovered our secret, its beating normally, but it still hurts.

"Then why didn't you look for me? Why did you move in with her? Why did you forget your promise to me?" I ask as the tears stream down my face, my bare feet are getting cold and I know for a fact that soon the wolf is going to come out completely, right now its only my veins and eyes that have changed, soon it'll be me.

"Because I didn't know where you were Maddy, I didn't know what to do, I didn't move in with her she moved into my flat, because she had nowhere else to go, and I didn't forget my promise to you just like I didn't forget you. Please, I need you to understand... I know how I've hurt you... and I never meant to... I never wanted to..." he tells me, I can see the tears in his eyes even though it is pitch black out here, and I can hear his voice break through the middle of the speach.

But then when I sniff the air I smell another person in our presence.

_Rhydian_

I look at her, I look deep into her brown eyes and I can sense that I need to answer quick as the wolf begins to come out. I begin to worry, I haven't really dealt with Maddy properly when she was in wolf form, actually I've usually been in wolf form when she is, but now she's transforming and I haven't explained myself... maybe thats why she's changing, because I havent answered her. But I don't know what to say. _Improvise? _ "Maddy, I don't know what you want me to say... there's nothing going on between me and Victoria, there hasn't ever been, I don't want her... or need her, I need you and right now you need to calm-" I begin, its true of course every word, I can't lie to her when she is like this.

But she interupts me, "Don't you dare tell me to calm down Rhydian!" she shouts at me launching one of her heels at me, thankfully it _just_ misses my head. Thankfully.

"Please Maddy, I love you and only you." I tell her finally, it feels good, but I see something in her eyes telling me that its not enough, she wants to know more. I'm fine with that at least she can hear my side to all of this and maybe, hopefully we can work it out together. All she knows is what Shannon thinks is true.

"Then why didn't you look for me? Why did you move in with her? Why did you forget your promise to me?" she asks and the tears are streaming down her face. Thankfully for me the entire wolf hasn't yet come out, its only her veins and eyes that have changed.

I blurt out the full truth quicker than I can run, "Because I didn't know where you were Maddy, I didn't know what to do, I didn't move in with her she moved into my flat, because she had nowhere else to gog and I didn't forget my promise to you just like I didn't forget you." And thats the truth, but I need more to say to her, "Please, I need you to understand... I know how I've hurt you... and I never meant to... I never wanted to..." I add, there are tears in my eyes that I hope she doesn't see, but I know how the slight break in my voice during my speach was obvious.

But then there is something different in the air, there is someone else here. I look round my eyes blazing as the wolf begins to come out.

Then she steps out clapping her hands like we just gave the best performance she has ever seen, and smiles at me... "That was such a beautiful speach baby. Wish you would say more stuff like that to me." Victoria says winking at Maddy.

_Maddy_

When she spoke those words my heart broke, everything he said I had believed... and now I don't know what to do. When in the wild I was told to believe only myself. Which means I don't know whether or not I can trust Rhydian, or whether I should trust Victoria.

My heart is telling me Rydian.

My head is just too confused.

**Authors Notes: NO! Maddy trust in your heart! Listen to your heart! Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Yes, nobody is supposed to like Victoria, she is meant to be **_**one **_**of the bad guys in this story of mine – I have two. But hey at least I've got people hating on Vicky now. Sorry to my cousin.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I look between Rhydian and Victoria, Rhydian walks closer to me and tries to take my hand, I lift my hand away from his and shake my head, he seems hurt by this, but I am too confused to care at this point, the way she had said what she said had made me not only feel sick but ad made me doubt what Rhydian said, because she made it sound like Rhydian was acting it out... I don't know, maybe he was... people change over time, and whats there to say that throughout those five years that I was gone and Victoria was in his life, whats there to say that he didn't change into some evil manipulative man.

"Maddy, don't listen to her, she's deluded, I would never-" Rhydian began, but he was cut off by the silent sobs from Victoria, I look over in her direction.

Rhydians wolf is beginning to come out fully, he's growling as she sniffles, and it gets worse as she lightly dabs her eyes with a tissue. "How could you say that Rhydian... I thought you loved me, we were supposed to be together forever... just like you said." She said, she smiles sweetly at me... It's strange, but I think nothing of it.

But Rhydians growling gets louder and more frequent, he closes in on Victoria, "You lying cow, tell her the truth Victoria! Tell her the truth!" Rydian demanded, his growling getting stronger and his teeth beginning to rot, he was transforming into a wolf.

"What, that we've been thinking about having cubs together? Or that we have been living together for, oh, who knows how long." She says, I know about him living with her but the cubs? He couldn't really have been talking about cubs with another wolfblood, could he? Why are they confusing me? This isn't fair, I've got Victoria telling me one thing and then Rhydian, and yet theres this feeling in the back of my mind that Victoria is dangerous, I want to believe it.

I'm trying to. But its hard when she seems so genuine.

But then there's Rhydian, the man I have loved for the five years that I had lost him, my heart broke even more everytime I dreamt of him... and that was every night.

"Maddy, she's lying, yes I do live with her but I would never even think about wanting to have cubs with her. Please, believe me Mads." He tells me, I look between the two of them, Victoria is continuing to cry silently and Rhydians getting angrier, he looks back at me and takes my hand, "Who do you believe Maddy? Me, or her?" he asks me sternly, I pull my hand away from him and back away from both of them.

"I don't know..." I say my voice breaks slightly and I choke back the tears I so desperatly want to release. Then I'm off again, running away from these people, I'm not sure if either of them are following me, but I don't see why Victoria would.

I hide in a hollow log and cover my ears, I don't want to hear if anyone is coming.

But then I hear her voice calling my name, "Oh, Maddy!" it makes me cringe how she says my name, I want to shout to her to leave me alone... she just told me that the one wolfblood who I've ever loved – apart from my mum and dad – was talking to her about cubs, "Maddy Smith... I know where your hiding." She sings, I hug my knee's to my chest and just wait.

She crouches down in front of me outside of the log and I can see her eyes have changed, "Go away." I tell her sniffling slightly.

"Awh, Maddy. You should've known, those long distance relationships never work out... Rhydian moved on... he moved on with me." She tells me in a soft voice, her words sting, like when you put salt in a cut, but her words don't heal me, they wound me.

"Leave me alone." I beg, she begins to change even more, I'm confused at this point.

"Poor little Maddy Smith, I don't think you understand, the jobs not done yet... yes I've hurt you, I've broken your silly little tame heart, but thats only the beginning, see now I have Rhydian, all I need to do is finish you off." She snarls, I begin to panic and start changing myself, but I'm too slow, by the time my veins start to turn black, she is already in wolf form, I scream terrified, I hope to God Rhydian heard.

I clench my eyes shut tight. He didn't hear, he's not coming back. She's going to kill me.

I wait patiently for the first scratch, blow, attack anything, just pain... I expect pain, but I'm filled with relief when I hear my mums voice snarling, "You stay away from my daughter!" I open my eyes, Victoria has gone. My mums glaring and growling at her, but she's being attacked whilst my mum growls. Slowly I crawl out of the log, I hope to see Rhydians wolf attacking Victoria... but I'm left slightly disappointed when I see Jana and my dad in wolf form attacking. He didn't come back. I'm wrapped in my mums tight embrace when I am finally out of the log, "Oh, pet. Did she hurt you?" she asks in concern. I shake my head, trying to smile, but inside I'm dead.

"How did you know she would do that?" I ask curious, my mum looks me over again being overprotective of me and hugs me again, she didn't answer my question, "Mum!" I shout slightly irritated how people don't answer my questions the first time I ask them.

My mum sighs, "Its probably best if Jana tells ya, pet." I look over at Jana, with my eyebrows raised, my dad is dealing with Victoria, and Jana takes a deep breath.

"Her pack hate tame wolfbloods. And since they believe you and your family are tame and made Rhydian tame, she was sent to put an end to that. Her father Lucas, is the enemy of our pack, he sends her to do his dirty work... in this case, kill you and bring Rhydian back to his pack so he could deal with Rhydian... wait... where is Rhydian?" she asks, I shrug and just walk back to my mum.

Why is it everyone thinks I'm tame... I AM NOT TAME! Well I'm not now anyway. I watch as Jana runs off, probably in search of Rhydian. Me, my dad and my mum all walk away... Victoria is long gone now, hopefully back to her pack. "Come on, lets go home." My dad says wrapping his arms around me and my mum. I look over my shoulder as we leave the forest... why didn't Rhydian come to help me? Does he love Victoria? Was he attacked?

Anyway, its over now. And all I want to do is go to bed.

**Authors Notes: So yeah, Victoria is evil, her dad is a lot like Alric, but he is much crazier... Lucas was just a random name I thought of... I have no idea why. I hope Lucas' plot was easy to understand... maybe I should've ellaborated on it... oh well, tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: What happened to Rhydian? Why didn't he save Maddy? You'll see.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

What is Victoria doing? I have to do something, otherwise I'm going to lose Maddy completely, I watch her as she looks between me and the liar. I walk just a little bit closer and try to take her hand, I remember how much we used to hold hands before Dr. Whitewoods discovery, but Maddy lifts her hand away from me and shakes her head, but this time I know its not my fault that this is happening. Victoria is twisting the story around to her liking, so I won't be able to get Maddy back. She made it sound like I was pretending to say all those things to Maddy.

I watch Maddy's reaction closely, she's thinkning about what's been said, I can see the thought she's putting into it, I have to do something, otherwise she's going to think the wrong thing, I quickly think about my choice of words and register them in my mind, "Maddy, don't listen to her, she's deluded, I would never-" I'm interuppted by the silent sobbing of Victoria.

Maddy looks over at me, I'm getting angry, I'm allowing the wolf to come out, I growl as she fake sniffles, she lightly dabs her eyes with a tissue and I get worse, "How could you say that Rhydian... I thought you loved me, we were supposed to be together forever... just like you said." What the hell is she talking about, I catch a quick glimpse of her smiling sweetly at Maddy... I know what she's playing at... she's trying to hurt Maddy even more by lying.

My growling gets louder, if it got any louder I'm pretty sure the people back in town would hear it, I walk closer to Victoria "You lying cow! Tell her the truth Victoria! Tell her the truth!" I demand frustrated and annoyed.

I'm slowly transforming into the wolf... and I don't care anymore.

"What, that we've been thinking about having cubs together? Or that we've been living together for, oh, who knows who long." She says, Maddy knows how me and Victoria have been living together, but she doesn't know that Victoria is lying about the cubs, I would never think about wanting cubs with Victoria, I want cubs with Maddy.

I tell her this... except for the last bit, Maddy still hates me at the moment, I can't tell her I want cubs with her... not yet at least.

"Maddy, she's lying, , yes I do live with her but I would never even think about wanting to have cubs with her. Please, believe me Mads." I beg her, she looks between me and Victoria, I know this is all confusing her, but I need her to believe me, I'm telling her the truth. I look back at Victoria who is _still _bloody crying, and I get angrier, taking Maddy's hand and trying to look her in the eyes, "Who do you believe Maddy? Me, or her?" I ask sternly.

Too sternly. She pulls her hand away from me and backs away, she doesn't believe me, she believes Victoria, I know it. I only just hear her say, "I don't know..." and I hear her voice break slightly, she chokes down tears I know she wants to cry, then runs away.

I look back at Victoria as Maddy runs off, a new hatred fills my lungs as I begin to run toward her at full speed, I will rip her apart for playing with Maddy's thoughts, this woman is keeping me away from getting back with Maddy.

I have only one thought in my mind as I run towards her, 'I will tear you apart!' its brutal but I want to do it so badly its literally hurting me.

As I go to jump on her I am pushed away and hit a tree, I only just hear a male voice shout.

"Run! Go after the girl and finish the job! I'll deal with him!" he shouts, I begin to panic, she's going to kill Maddy, slowly and very dizzily I stand on my feet and look at my attacker, its a tall dirt looking man with blonde hair... as I register his appearance it dawns on me... he must be Victorias dad... and he is definetley Lucas, the leader of the famous pack that hate humans and 'tame wolfbloods' like Maddy.

Thats why Victoria was doing all that to Maddy, she wanted to hurt her because all her life she has been brought up to believe that 'tame wolfbloods' are bad and humans are worse.

But sooner than I thought I am attacked again, Lucas has transformed into a wolf he growls at me as he bites my leg, I shout in pain. But if I don't do something now then I'll be a dog chew... funny how I use irony in these situations, but I should be focusing on whats happening.

I hear a female scream from a distance away, I know its Maddy, Victoria has obviously found her, I try my hardest to attack Lucas, I get manage to do well for a moment or two, no more bites from Lucas, but then when I think I have the upper hand I'm hit and everything goes blank. I hear growls but I'm out, and then I hear Jana's voice shouting my name, "Rhydian! Rhydian! Rhydian!"

Then I can't hear anything anymore.

**Authors Notes: Yes, the reason why Rydian could not save Maddy was because of Lucas, but I didn't think I did the part where he gets knocked out very well... I've never had a situation like that... anyway, soon Maddy and Rhydian will be talking properly, but until then**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Notes: So the first few sentences is similar to what happened to me when I got home from a very long holiday, I also realised that I've been saying 'mum' when Maddy says 'mam', I guess that it just sounded right to me... but oh well. I'm going to start putting 'mam'**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

When dad said home, I didn't think he meant our old home, the home we lived in before Dr. Whitewood. I'm happy nonetheless, but it just feels so different, it feels like we shouldn't be here, like we should be in the wild like we have been for five years. Five years ago seems like yesterday, when Dr. Whitewood was sitting at the table making her proposition, I think back to that day now and it brings a tear to my eye, Rhydian had said he loved me, he kissed me and he made a promise.

Mam puts a comforting hand on my shoulder and rests her head on the other one, we sigh, I know what me mam is thinking, 'home, sweet home.' But she doesn't voice it, "Mads, be a dear and put the kettle on would ya? Cheers pet." She says, I roll my eyes, typical, first day back and mam wants tea.

But it feels normal. I put the kettle on and it feels normal. I hear my mam and dad talking in the other room, I don't want to know what its about.

As the kettle boils I think about what I know about Victoria... she was lying to me... Rhydian ad told me the truth... and I didn't trust him. This realisation hits me like a wrecking ball and I fall back on my bum and cover my mouth... what have I done? I should've trusted Rhydian.

Mam walks in through the door and see's me on the floor crying, "Maddy? Sweetheart, what's wrong?" she asks concerned she looks deeply in my eyes and she senses something more than me just falling on the floor and hurting my arse, she can tell I'm heartbroken... what have I done? "Pet, come 'ere. Rhydian will forgive you... I know he will, and if he doesn't I'll personally eat him." She tells me, trying her hardest to make me laugh, I'm sorry to burst your bubble mam, but thats just making things worse.

I jump up and run out of the door, I hear my mam calling me from back at the house.

I've got to find him... apologise.

I've completely forgotten how dark it is and how cold, and that I don't have any shoes on... I threw one of Shannon's heels at Rhydian... another bad move.

As I'm running I bump into Shannon, Harry and Tom, Shan see's my tears and begins to worry, she also notices the dirty clothes, but that doesn't seem to phase as much as my tears do, "Mads? What happened? Was it Rhydian again?" she asks, I shake my head and hold onto her sleeves to stop me from falling again. I have a sweaty forehead and I'm glad my hair is up – thanks Shan.

"No, no, Shan you don't understand, its Victoria's fault, she's the daughter of Lucas, she manipulated him and tried to kill me..." its hard to explain, especially with Shan's boyfriend around, Shannon and Toms expressions both change into a serious expression which says in a sassy evil way 'oh no she didn't!' and then they get a look of sinister murder on their faces... I feel very sorry for Harry, who's just watching his girlfriend go from sweet and innocent to evil and murderous.

I begin to run again, back toward the forest, I can tell Tom and Shan are following me – I can hear Shans heels, though how she can run in them is beyond me – and I'm glad I have their support in this, even if Shan might still hate Rhydian afterwards.

"So, who's Lucas?" I hear Tom ask from behind me, he's trying his hardest to keep up whilst Shannon is struggling. I can't answer Toms question, I don't know the answer fully myself.

"He hates 'tame wolfbloods'" I shout back, I know that since Victoria tried to kill me. Duh!

"Right, so why did Victoria try to kill you?" Shan asks as she takes off her heels and catches up with us. I can't answer questions right now, the person who can answer these questions is Jana, as we get into the forest I do something I've been practicing in the wild, Eolas. **(?) **Shan and Tom stop right behind me and watch as I feel the ground below me, "What are you-" Tom starts, but Shan quickly hushes him.

I see him, Jana is struggling to wake him up, they're in the middle of the forest... but as I see him I see Lucas, or what I think is Lucas, I've never seen this man before, he's blonde and has blood stained teeth, his golden eyes glaring at me, behind me is Tom and Shannon panicking.

I stop and jump back gasping as I feel warm breath on my face... I look up... its him, the man I saw just now, I look behind me, Tom and Shannon are panicking. I stand up and try to protect them, I growl at the much taller man and my own eyes change.

"Lucas." I snarl, he claps his hands much like Victoria, and there behind him _is _Victoria.

"Well done Maddy Smith... now say goodbye to your friends." He hisses, Victoria growls by his side and glares at me intensely, "Victoria, you know what to do." He says turning to his daughter.

Shannon gasps, whilst Tom just stands by my side with a glare on his face... he's trying to be brave... but now's not the right time... "Tom! What are you doing? Nows not the right time to be the brave one." I tell him, he just shrugs it off and stays by my side, "Tom, seriously, stay back, she could tear you apart." I tell him like its urgent, like he needs to do as I tell him... its true.

Victoria begins to transform, so do I. I'm not allowing her to hurt my friends. "Come on Maddy Smith... lets dance." She snarls just before she completely changes... I just laugh and transform too, and we jump at one another, smashing into each other in mid air. As I land on the ground I shake the pain away and growl at her, I look back at Shannon and Tom, they seem so frightened, then when I turn back I see Victoria lying on the ground, startled I start to move back towards Tom and Shannon.

What happened, I look up at my friends, they seem just as shocked, Lucas looks down at his non-moving daughter... did she die? Just drop dead, she couldn't have... I look around frantically looking for the answer, my heart stops when I see her.

**Authors Notes: So who did Maddy see? Its someone from the past... can you guess? Hehe. Read! Tell me what you think! But most of all... Peace!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Notes: So you'll have to wait to find out who Maddy saw because its Rhydians turn, he's awake!**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

My head... my God what happened, all I remember is Maddy running off and Victoria chasing after her because her dad... wait, her dad? Oh yeah, he knocked me out. And then sent Victoria after Maddy. I gasp when I remember this and wake up sitting bolt upright hitting my head against... Jana? "Jana? What are you doing here? Where's Victoria and Lucas?" I ask, she rubs her head where I must've hit by accident, "Sorry." I apologise to her.

She shakes her head, "Its fine, but I came here after I helped Dan and Emma save Maddy, I saw Lucas attacking you then you fell asleep and I fought off Lucas whilst you were asleep, honestly Rhydian it wasn't the best time to fall asleep." She tells me, I smile slightly at her confusion, but then I think of Maddy, Jana helped Dan and Emma save her so that must mean she is alright.

But she doesn't want to see me, she made that as clear as day to me. She ran twice, away from me. I shouldn't bother her anymore. Even if it hurts to let her go again.

"Rhydian?" I hear Jana say, she sniffs the air, I sniff the air too, theirs other people close by, either that or other wolfbloods, I sit up and lean against a tree, my legs killing me... probably because I got bitten by a wolf form Lucas. I watch helplessly as Jana runs off in the direction of the scent, I keep an eye open for incase another wolfblood finds me injured and unable to move. I'm a sitting duck. I wait until Jana returns panting and looking terrified, "Victoria and her dad are attacking Maddy, Tom and Shannon, Rhydian, come on we've got to help them." She urges, she's unaware that I can't move at the moment. She turns to run back, but notices I'm not moving, "Come on Rhydian."

"I can't Jana, I'm injured, I can't walk on this leg." I say pointing to the leg that had been bitten.

Jana tilts her head slightly looking at my injured leg, I feel slightly uncomfortable when she crouches down beside me and looks me deeply in the eye, awkard. "Rhydian, Maddy is in danger right now... I'm sure if you help her now, she could find it in her heart to forgive you... unless she has already." Jana tells me.

I frown, how could Maddy have already forgiven me? "What do you mean?" I ask voicing my thoughts.

Jana, takes her time to think about her answer before responding, "Well, I'm pretty sure when I left to find you she was on her way home... why would she be back in the woods without her mam and dad, with Shannon and Tom, if she hadn't forgiven you?" Jana points out... it makes sense actually.

At first I struggle when I try to stand, but there isn't that much pain now... I don't know why, but there isn't as much of a pain that I thought there'd be, it just aches slightly... anyone else would say to me that I need to rest my leg, but Jana doesn't seem to care, she just seems eager to help Maddy, which is how I should be now... but I just don't feel too eager now... I think its because I still have doubt in my mind that Maddy _has _forgiven me.

But I need to stop doubting and start hoping she has.

Like Jana said, Maddy is in danger, and if Maddy hasn't already forgiven me then this should help me slightly.

I begin to walk on my leg, the pain goes away slightyl and it stops aching so much and just becomes sore, I start to walk a little faster trying my best to keep up with Jana who is racing ahead, but then in the distance I see her, with a tranquiliser gun in her hand aiming it at two wolves... there is no doubt in my mind one of those wolves is Maddy, and she is trying to protect Shannon and Tom from Victoria.

**Authors Notes: Well this chapter is very short. I apologise, I wasn't with it, I had three things going on at once, I had a chat with my mates on facebook whilstI was writing this chapter and cooking dinner... cause apparently I can multitask! Anyway, what did you all think did I do well for such a short chapter? I hope so.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: So I'm not good at spelling ok, I've failed English three times and my hobby, writing stories. Anyway, weird moment there, finally you know who it is**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I couldn't believe my eyes, it was her, Dr. Whitewood with a tranquiliser gun and she had shot Victoria, I soon realise her next target is possibly me, I look up at Shannon and Tom, a terrified expression planted on my face, they don't seem to notice me, they've seen Whitewood too, I quickly run behind a tree and change back to my human form. I need to be brave, I need to be brave. I then hear Lucas' growl, I look round, Dr. Whitewood has a lighter in her hand and is trying to get Lucas to back off. She's going to take Victoria for her tests. But if she does... she'll be killed. As much as I hate the woman and Victoria, I can't allow that to happen, so I walk out from behind the tree and shout, "Whitewood!"

Shocked she looks around at me, with a confused expression she asks questioningly, "Maddy?" I nod, she begins to laugh, not the reaction I was expecting but a reaction at least, "How long has it been? Five years? My word, you look so different." She tells me, acting like I've known her for my entire life. I scoff.

"I've got a proposition for you, Whitewood." I tell her, bravening up, Tom and Shan look at me confused. Whitewood nods, taking a quick glance behind her I see Rhydian and Jana, both confused like Tom and Shan. "Take me. Leave Victoria here. I'll give you all the answers you need." I say boldly.

Whitewood considers my proposition, before looking down at Victoria's sleeping wolf.

She looks back up at me, "I've got what I need Maddy, you are no longer required." She tells me, my blood begins to boil, she doesn't seem to get how dangerous taking _Victoria _is.

"If you take Victoria, I can garauntee her dear human hating father will show you no mercy, but if you take me, my parents love the human world and they will show some mercy. Its your choice though Whitewood, take Victoria and die, or take me-" I'm cut off mid sentence by Tom.

"Maddy! Stop." He tells me, I look round at him with my eyes glowing gold and a glare stuck on my face.

"I am not living my life on the run, Tom." I turn back to Whitewood and continue, "As I was saying. Take Victoria and die, very brutally, or take me and get the results you want, you'll have a large part of me pack, but you'll risk losing everything; your job, your house, your life, and most of all your freedom." I tell her, I want to make her see that either way if she takes one or the other she'll not only be ruining mine or Victoria's life, but her life will be put on the line as well.

I know my family will not allow me to be kept in a prison or a cage, and there is no doubt in my mind, anymore, that Rhydian will allow it either. And I know Dr. Whitewood will be putting me in a cage.

rethinks my offer, I look over to where I know Jana and Rhydian are, I see a worried expression on both their faces, though Rhydians is more pleading. I mouth to him '_I'm sorry'_ then wait patiently for Whitewoods answer. "Very well, I will let the other one go, but you come with me." She says sternly, I nod. My plan taking action.

As Whitewood walks toward me I glare at her, "Let me say goodbye to my friends first, I'm seeling my freedom for your stupid research, I deserve some salvation before I go." I say trying to make her feel guilty... she seems to have a heart of stone this woman, no guilt is shown.

"Very well, but make it quick." She orders me, I glare again at her before turning back round.

"Maddy, you can't, she'll hurt you." Shan cries, I pull her into a hug, I remember the time when she had wanted to catch 'the beast' but _she _had never wanted to trap it or keep it in a cage. When we let go she has a tear stained face, I smile weakly, I know I am letting my freedom go by doing this. I turn to Tom after Shannon, he too has tears in his eyes, but I know he is trying to stay strong, be brave, I pull him into a hug, he whispers quielty in my ear – so quiet only I can hear it – "I'll get your parents... we'll find you." I shake my head, before letting go.

"You finished?" Whitewood asks, I nod, "Great, well then, come along." She tells me leading me to her pick up truck, in the back is a cage and I know I'm getting in that.

Someone touches me from behind, pushing me slightly, I turn around and see another person – a man – prodding me in the back with a stick, I hiss at him, "Don't touch me! Or I will rip your head off!" I snarl at him, he immediatly drops the stick and Whitewood laughs.

"Don't worry Bernie, she doesn't have the guts to do that." She tells her little henchman. I glare at my feet before I hear her voice again, "Get in the cage, my little experiment." She tells me, I look up at her with my eyes blazing gold and growl at her, she jumps back in fright then closes in on me, "Intriguing, her reaction to being treated like a beast is well... agrivated." She tells me whilst she writes in down on a notepad. The term beast stings in my head.

The cage door slams shut, the metal bars beneath me are cold, I am thankful for the blazer Shan gave me... its keeping me warm, I look over to where I know Rhydian and Jana are standing, Rhydian looks at me and mouthes, '_I will find you_' but I'm not sure he will.

He told me that five years ago... he never found me... I found him.

**Authors Notes: So yeah, Maddy sold her freedom... maybe this will help, I don't know lose an enemy in Victoria and Lucas... maybe, maybe not. So, is this good, does the way Dr. Whitewood act leave you feeling chilly! Hehe, no. She's crazy! Tell me... what you thik Rhydian should do... I've run out of idea's with that boy.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Notes: So, I've literally begged my mum to buy me the Mortal Instruments book set, and at the moment I am in love with Jamie Cambpell Bower – so hot. But that doesn't mean to say I haven't still got the Wolfblood fever running through my veins, I'm just super excited about the next Mortal Instruments film. I didn't know what to do for Rhydian... he can't really speak much in this chapter otherwise Dr. Flobnob (I loved that reference btw) will catch him too.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

She hasn't seen me yet. Thank God. But I can sense Maddy's seen her, because she is terrified, backing away closer to Shannon and Tom looking up at them for support, her brown fur is messy, probably from the fight with Victoria. Dr. Whitewood begins to get closer. I'm worrying, I'm praying, I'm hoping that she doesn't spot Maddy, unless she has and just isn't bothering with her, not realising its Maddy. Suddenly Maddy's run behind the tree and walks back out from behind the tree in her human form.

No, Maddy! What are you doing?

She shouts at Dr. Whitewood. I look over at Jana who is just as worried as I am, but there is something more behind her worry... maybe its got something to do with the tranquiliser gun Dr. Whitewood is carrying with her.

I listen to what Maddy tells Whitewood, "I've got a proposition for you Whitewood." She shouts, I look over at Shannon and Tom who standing behind her give a confused expression, Maddy takes a quick glance at me, I'm confused too and as I glance round at Jana I can sense she is too, what is Maddy doing? Is she mad? Whitewood could hurt her... much more than I have already today.

Maddy continues to shout at Whitewood her proposition.

I'm stunned by what it is, "Take me. Leave Victoria here. I'll give you all the answers you need." She's acting brave, I know she must be terrified out of her mind right now, but I can't help her.

Its true what I've been told in the past. The wild changes you... you start to believe your invincible... thats what I believe Maddy thinks she is... but Whitewood could kill her with all the tests she could be putting Maddy or any other 'experiment' through. I feel an urge to run out and attack.

But Maddy continues to talk. I can't interupt. I know Maddy's got a plan but I'm worried, what if it doesn't work, and Whitewoods just sitting there considering the proposition, looking down at the sleeping wolf she tranquilised. She looks back up at Maddy. Relief fills me up when Whitewood turns the offer down telling Maddy that she has enough evidence, and enough for her tests.

Unfortunatly, my relief quickly changes to annoyance as Maddy's stubbornness takes control and she continues trying to persuade Dr. Whitewood why she shouldn't take Victoria, but take her instead. Why does she have to do this?

Whilst Maddy continues to talk and suggests very clever reasons why Whitewood should not take Victoria, but take her, everything in my mind goes blank, I try to run out to stop this madness, but I can't, Jana's stopping me, her eyes golden and she looks at me sternly, "Maddy knows what she's doing Rydian." Jana tells me, I believe her, but I'm too worried to want to believe it, I know Maddy knows what she is doing... but its whether she knows the consequences of what shes doing, thats what worries me.

She looks in the direction of me and Jana, she mouthes to me '_I'm sorry_' whilst Whitewood rethinks Maddy's offer.

My heart sinks when Whitewood agree's.

Before leaving Maddy is given the chance to say goodbye to her friends, Tom and Shannon. Shannon says something along the lines of "She'll hurt you." Of course Shannon is always right, but Maddy won't listen, she's made a deal with Whitewood, she won't back out now.

After hugging Shan she goes to Tom he whispers something to her and she shakes her head, letting go and following Whitewood to a pick up truck with a cage in the back, Jana begins to growl beside me, "Don't Jana, not now..." I am about to continue but I myself begin to growl when I see the man begin to prod Maddy in the back, she turns round and hisses at him. Jeez she's fiesty.

As Maddy crawls into the cage I call her name, she's too busy scaring Whitewood to hear me, but once Whitewood is in the truck, I call her name again, Maddy turns to face me and I say quietly "I will find you." I know she will doubt me.

But this time I am serious, I will find her, and I will never let her go.

Not again.

**Authors Notes: So I reread the last chapter and I see so many errors! God I hate my laptop! But I know, I have no excuse. So what do people think? Did thhis chapter go well?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Notes: I make my Authors Notes longer than the actually story... I'm so weird.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

I thought I knew pain, from leaving Rhydian, from leaving Stoneybridge, from returning and thinking Rhydian moved on. But none of that compares to how much pain the fluids she puts into my blood are causing me. I begin to regret taking Victoria's place... she deserves this pain... afterall she did try to kill me, and she caused the majority of my pain.

_But_, here I am lying on my side in yet again another cage wincing everytime Dr. Whitewood injects me with some weird stuff that I've never heard of... she says she wants to see me transform... and I'm beginning to struggle with keeping the wolf in.

Finally, she stops. A light flickers above my head.

I'm alone for a while, and I let the tears fall. Anymore and I'll die.

I didn't realise how cold hearted she was until now. She comes back in my sight and sits down in front of me with an expression of boredom, "You know Maddy, I would've gone easy on you if you and your family would have just-" she is cut off by my small laugh of annoyance, she looks at me tilting her head to one side as I laugh weakly and frowns at me.

"We're not your lab rats, my pack is not another one of your experiments or discoveries. We are normal... just special." I say with a sly smirk.

scoffs, "Normal? You think transforming into a werewolf-" I cut her off again thinking to myself, '_why does everyone think we're 'werewolves' we're called Wolfbloods'_. But obviously Whitewood wouldn't know that, she continues after a moment, "transforming into a werewolf every full moon is normal." She asks me, I roll my eyes, though I am in pain, tired and I'm weaker than a soggy biscuit I turn over and lie on my back... it seems more comfortable than lying on my side.

"Did you want me here to torment me? Or to get answers?" I ask annoyed with her.

"Both, actually. You and your parents should've thought about this before returning back to Stoneybridge... and now that you've given in I can do what I must to expose your kind." She tells me, I growl and flip onto my knees and grab her coat with all the energy I can muster.

But yet again she injects me with some fluid, I scream in pain, in agonising pain... "Please... stop... I can't... I can't... what was that?" I try struggling with my words, she nods as she leaves to get her mug of tea, my eyes begin to shut and things begin to go blurry as I start to fall asleep... only hearing her say '_goodnight_' to me. She's put me to sleep.

I wake up with the feeling of more pain being inflicted on me, as I let go of another scream I notice my veins are changing to ink black, and with an aching body I drag myself away from the edge of the cage and more into the centre... at least there I can stay away from the pain of her taking samples of my blood and using them for her tests. At least there are no more fluids she is putting in me.

She's evil... and I feel sick.

I start to fall asleep when suddenly the doors burst open, and Rhydian runs in, I see the anger and determination in his eyes... there gold and his veins have become black... Dr. Whitewood seems terrified as Rhydian pounces on her, "Wh-who are y-you?" she stutters, it feels good to know she is out of her comfort zone, but Rhydian's beginning to growl at her... if he carries on... transforms he could be caught and Whitewood will have two Wolfbloods, I need to say something.

"Rhydian..." I say, though it hurts to speak, and I don't think he heard me... a few more seconds go by, he's done nothing yet to Dr. Whitewood, though I fear he might.

Next burst in Jana, she looks around the room growling at everything, then she looks at the cage I'm in, noticing me for a split second then turning her attention to Rhydian and Dr. Whitewood who are fighting on the floor.

"Rhydian! Stop! Mrs Smith called the police! If they see you like this then they'll-" she' cut off mid sentence, I am filled with hope when I hear my mam has called the police... but Dr. Whitewood cut Jana off, by laughing like a mad woman... Jana growls at her before continuing, "If they see you wolfing out they'll arrest us, and allow this mad woman to continue stabbing Maddy with those weird plastic things." Jana tries to shout to Rhydian.

I think she meant syringes when she said 'weird plastic things.' But my vision goes blurry and the light above my head has gone... and as it does everything in my mind is blank, and all I can think of is...

I love you, Rhydian.

**Authors Notes: Was it too extreme, did I go over the top slightly with the level of insanity Dr. Whitewood goes to... I'm sorry.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Notes: I should really plan my chapters before I write them... but I can't plan to save my life. But honestly thank you for all your lovely reviews... I almost cried when I read them (out of joy).**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

I'm ordering people to do things as soon as I can no longer see the pick up truck, I run toward Shannon and Tom and tell them to go straight to Mr and Mrs Smith, then I run back to where I had been standing and watching Maddy, I crouch down and feel the earth below me, using eolas I see where the pick up truck is going and just as I am about to go after it, Jana stops me, "Rhydian!" she shouts... I think she was shouting whilst I was busy bossing everyone around, but I'm too busy to care.

She grabs hold of my arm as I am just about to take off and leave in the direction the pick up truck left in, I look back round at her, my eyes blazing gold as the frustration takes over, "Jana, I've got to find Maddy!" I shout at her, I'm trying to be tame, but being in the presence of the wolves that caused all this stress is making me much worse than I wanted.

"I know, Rhydian, ok? I know, but you need a plan, you can't just go barging in like its your territory... and you can't go wolfing out!" she tells me, I listen but I can't garauntee I'll be able to keep that promise.

"Look, can we just go?" I beg showing my frustration with _still _being here. Jana rolls her eyes before pushing me forwards. I use eolas once more to see where Maddy would be now, I see a building... much like the one that I had stolen the dog chew from... well actually, it is the building I stole the dog chew from, its where Whitewoods lab is. So then I run, as fast as my legs can go and faster... only one thing on my mind, I must help Maddy.

Jana isn't too far behind but I know that she isn't too close either.

I reach the front door of the all too important looking building and heave it open, a couple of men come running up to me telling me I shouldn't be here, all I do is ask in a determined and angry tone where Dr. Whitewood, they seem to cower away after that pointing to a corridor and giving me instructions on which room I will find her on, pushing them away I run off in the direction at full speed... Jana can't be too far behind and now I know where Maddy is being kept there is nothing to stop me... well apart from Whitewood.

Seeing the door at the end of the corridor gives me a sudden surge of energy and I race over to it, bursting through the doors and run in, my anger is evident on my face as I see Whitewood... I hardly notice Maddy lying helplessly in the cage, I know my eyes are blazing gold because I get a quick glance of my reflection as I burst through the doors. As I pounce on the Dr, pinning her to the ground I see my ink black veins and I know I'm wolfing out... Jana had told me not to, but I don't care. Whitewood seems terrified under my grip, "Wh-who are y-you?" she stutters. I begin to growl at her.

I hear a slight call of my name, but I'm wondering if its just Jana shouting from a distance... my growling intensifies and I have done nothing yet... but I swear to God I will.

Next thing I know Jana burst through the doors and screams at me "Rhydian! Stop! Mrs Smith called the police! If they see you like then they'll-" she's cut off mid sentence by the mad womans laugh, Jana growls herself, but she continues like she'd never been interuppted, "If they see you wolfing out they'll arrest us, and allow this mad woman to keep stabbing Mady with those weird plastic things." However angry I feel I know Jana is right and I let go of Whitewood.

I stand away from her watching her with golden eyes, my veins are slowly beginning to fade and as I watch Whitewood, Jana runs over to the cage... I'm trying my hardest to control the wolf... its difficult to say the least but as I do I hear the police running towards the room.

I allow my eyes to go back to normal before watching intently as the police look between Whitewood, the cage and the countless amounts of syringes on the table... one of the officers looks into the cage and see's Maddy's body, still watching Whitewood with hatred filling my blood I listen to the police... this is the good thing with advanced hearing, "There's a girl... probably in her twenties... seems distressed." One of the officers say to the other, I look over at the cage, I didn't realise Mrs Smith was here until I looked over.

The other officer replies, "Look at this..." both officers gasp, I don't care why but I watch Maddy with a slowly sinking heart, then I hear the words that I have wanted to hear since the police got hear, "Dr. Rebbeca Whitewood, I am arresting you for the kidnapping of Miss Maddy Smith..." and so on, I don't need to hear the rest.

I'm just pleased to know she's going down for her crimes.

As the police leave I slowly approach the cage Maddy is trapped in, she turns over groaning slightly, and with her eyelids fluttering open like little butterfly wings I smile at her.

"Rydian." She says quietly, she places a soft hand on my cheek, I place my hand over hers, but as I do, she falls back to sleep again. I turn to see Shannon and Tom walk in, they look at me with fear.

"Whitewoods gone. Maddy's here." I say stepping aside.

I know Shannon hasn't forgiven me yet... and I don't blame her.

**Authors Notes: Whitewood is gone! Tell me what you think should happen next..**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Notes: So... they're not getting back together yet... Shannons being the overprotective best friend. I seem to like the word 'so'. Also I've created the picture and I myself am very pleased with that.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

Emma's watching over her little _cub_ now. I know Maddy hates it when Emma calls her that. But as I watch Emma stroke Maddy's hair out of her pretty sleeping face I let go of a sigh. Emma looks in my directiong with a small smile, I smile back before leaving them. I head down the stairs greeted by two angry faces... Shannon's one of course, but Dan's the other. Jana's looking at me panicky and Tom's making cups of tea, so I can't see his face. "Everyone alright?" I ask my voice slightly quiet but audible for everyones ears.

Dan leaves the room going upstairs, I don't know why but he keeps an eye on me as he walks past, I look back at Shannon, "I think you should go." She tells me, I blink. She's bossing me around? Does she not remember that before Maddy helped me I was a wild lone wolf. I give a laugh of disbelief.

"Excuse me?" I ask, she pauses for a while, I take this as silence for me to leave, but I won't, not until I know Maddy's alright, "I don't think thats for you to decide Shannon. I saved Maddy, I want to know she's alright." I tell her with a strong glare on my face, Jana runs up the stairs following Dan, I don't care why.

Shannon places her hands on her hips, "Yes well done Rhydian, you saved her, but she wouldn't have needed saving had you not cheated on her breaking her heart." She tells me.

I roll my eyes, she's trying to take control of everything, of Maddy's life, I lean against the kitchen counter and look at her smugly, she intensifies her glare at me, I just smirk and say, "Your not her mum." And she's silent. I take this as 1-0 to Rhydian.

But then I hear Maddy's mum call, and it all comes crashing down, "But I am... and I agree with Shannon, how dare you break my daughters heart." She snarls, and I can tell before looking at her that her eyes are that gold colour, if she believes Shannon and Dan believes her too I have no hope... except for Maddy, but I don't even know if _she _believes me. Please believe me Maddy.

"Mrs Smith, please, I would never mean to hurt Maddy-" I beg, but she cuts me off.

"But you did, Rhydian, and she almost died today, so I'm sorry, but you have to go." Mrs Smith told me, I looked at my feet feeling an ache in my heart, then looked up and nodded, I can't fight wit Emma, she knows what's best for Maddy, so I left.

_Maddy_

I woke up to hushed tones of people telling someone they had to leave, I was too dizzy to make out who they were talking to or who about, but the next thing I know is my dad has returned and is pulling me into a tight embrace. Whilst hugging me tightly he whispers in my ear, "Everythings alright, the mad womans gone, we're safe now..." he pauses for a while, I guess he's thinking about what to say next, "Rhydian saved you." He says, my heart beat speeds up at hearing his name, but the way my dad reacts, makes me think where he is now.

"Dad?" I question as I pull away, he smiles at me weakly, before clearing his throat. Mam walks in and as soon as she see's me awake she bursts into tears of happiness and pulls me into another bone crushing embrace, as I pull away I can see the guilt clearly in their eyes, "Where is he, mam?" I ask about Rhydian, mam looks at her feet and sighs.

"We told him to leave, pet. Shannon told us he'd hurt you and so we told him to leave. Its for the best." Me mam tells me, I move away from her slightly, how can it be for the best? The only reason I got into this mess of coming back was for him. I need to speak to him.

"Mam! Why? I could've dealt with it myself! Why'd you make him go?" I demand to know.

"Maddy, he hurt your feelings, and in your state I don't think you'll be dealing with anything. Look, we know how you feel about him love, but give it time and you'll move on." She tells me, I roll my eyes.

"How can I move on, he's one of the reasons I came back here!" I tell her, my eyes beginning to water from tiredness and stress over the situation, my mam pulls me back into a hug and tries to calm me down, but I push her away with tears streaming down my face and run past her, I get down the stairs and see Shannon, Tom and Jana, they all smile when they see me, but the look on my face says it all, and Shannon looks guilty.

"Mads, I didn't want to see you hurt again, please, you've got to understand, I had to do something. I missed my mate for five years and finally when she comes back, he hurts ya... please Mads." Their are tears streaming down her face too now, I feel guilty, I understand what she means but she had no right in getting into mine and Rhydian's business like that.

"I know, Shan. And I'm sorry." I say with a weak smile, she smiles back, then my face becomes serious, "But I need to sort this out. I can't leave it like this." I tell her.

Though I can tell she disagree's she nods and lets me go past. I thank her just before I leave.

When I get outside the house, I can't smell him, I don't want to use eolas, I want to find him myself, but I can't, there's nothing I can smell, I can't hear him, and worst of all I have no idea where he lives now.

He's gone.

**Authors Notes: Okay, so I've come up with the idea of Stoneybridge having like some big party and everyone that goes **_**has **_** to wear a mask, but I don't have a clue what those sorts of parties are. Please, if anyone knows please tell me.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Notes: Anyway, thank you to the people who told me what it is (masquerades) but then I thought to myself hmm, the party planner could be Kara, since she reach and stuff and likes a party... relly sorry if it annoys you people, but it came to me, after I posted the last chapter.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

They wanted me to leave, so I did, and all I did was run, at wolf speed back to the flat. I'm packing my bags and I am not looking back. Goodbye Maddy, goodbye Stoneybridge. I don't know where I'll go, but I know wherever it is will be more welcoming than this place. After what seems like thirty minutes of running away – time seems to slow down when I'm running on my own – but in reality is only two minutes I reach the flat I, unfortunately, still share with Victoria. She won't be there though, I know she won't. Not after being caught by a human, her and her father probably left hours ago – its early in the morning.

I burst through the door, the wolf inside me is ready to come out but it doesn't, even when I see _it _sitting there casually waiting for me.

I glare at her, "What are _you _doing here?" I ask already wishing it was her that almost died today... well last night. She looks me, something different in the way she does so, something like... regret? I doubt it, but it could be.

"Rhydian." She says softly, her voice is different too, like she knows how I feel about her being here right now, and she wants to 'calm me down' with the soothing voice act, she doesn't seem to get that its not just her being here, its her being alive and still in Stoneybridge. Taking my silence as me ignoring her presence – well actually I am – she continue's, "Rhydian I am so sorry about what I did to the tame." She says beginning to walk closer to me.

My head snaps round when she says 'tame', "If you didn't already know, Maddy. Is. Not. Tame!" I shout at her, she nods but I can sense the sarcasm to her nod.

"Yes, right of course, but I wanted to apologise to her, and I know the only way I can do that is through you... please Rhydian, I want to thank her for saving me, too." She begs me, with her hands clasped together.

I groan, I don't believe Victoria wants to thank or apologise to Maddy, but she does seem genuine.

"How do I know your not lying? That this isn't some trick? Or that your dad hasn't put you up to this?" I ask, she looks away, if shes crying I don't care, I laugh out of anger when she doesn't respond and walk into my bedroom to pack my bag.

"Where are you going?" she asks as she follows me into the room.

I suppose its habbit for her now, I roll my eyes at the thought.

"Why would you care? You don't own me! You haven't even answered my question!" I snap at her, she hides her face with her hands and her entire body gently shakes, "If you really must know, they've thrown me out, said I hurt Maddy, when really its your fault! I've lost any chance of getting Maddy back because of you! I hope your proud." I shout again, I'm going to lose my voice.

She glares up at me, "It's not my fault! Besides! My father did not put me up to thanking or apologising to the tame one! In fact he doesn't even know I'm here! It was my job to kill Maddy Smith and now I've failed, so no I am not proud!" she shouts back at me. Se quickly wipes her eyes before turning back round at me with a frown on her face, "Why would they throw you out? You don't live with them." She says in confusion. But I still don't trust nor want to talk to her.

"Kicked me out of Maddy's life. And she is not tame." I tell her remembering her outburst. She snorts before walking toward the door.

"Could've fooled me, hanging out with humans." She says. I smile. "Goodbye Rhydian Morris."

And she leaves.

I sit at the edge of my bed and think for a moment, I don't hear the door reopen until Jana calls my name, "Rhydian?" her voice soft and almost a whisper, but theres an edge to it, maybe she saw Victoria and got the wrong idea. This cannot be good if she has. She bursts into my room without knocking and has a look of relief on her face when she see's me look up at her... confusing, yeah? "Rhydian! You've got to go to this party thingy that they're holding." She tells me... not what I expected but better than what I thought.

"Why?" I ask with a frown on my face, she rolls her eyes.

"Because Maddy, Shan and Tom are going! You have to be there! You've got to get back with Maddy!" she says, seeming a little too eager for anyones liking, and acting like a little kid who was watching their favourite show on T.V.

"No, you heard what her mum said, she doesn't want me going anywhere near Maddy, so I'm leaving tonight." I tell her, and she looks at me like I just jumped out at her and scared her.

"But, Rhydian, the party is tonight and Maddy-" she starts but I can't listen to her go on about Maddy.

"Jana, just stop, I'm not going to the stupid party. Where is it anyway?" I ask, I'm not going I'm just curious.

"Its in the centre of Stoneybridge and everyone is invited... because Kara is the party planner." I laugh, of course Kara's planned some stupid party, but I'm still not going. Jana looks at me expectantly, "So you'll go?" she asks with a beaming smile, I can't say no, Jana will stay until I say yes, but I'm not going so I'm not saying yes.

"I'll think about it." I tell her, she smiles at me with wide happy eyes. But I'm not going to a party, I'm going back to the wild. And once she's left I'm packing my bags. "Well go, I need to get ready." I tell her and she races out of the flat.

I smile to myself, thought something tugs at my heart.

**Authors Notes: Its ironic how I listen to songs like 'Bleeding Love' when I did this chapter. So, sould Rhydian go to the party... I think so, but what do you think?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: I realise now that I've been putting forest, I think it should be woods rather than forest. Sorry! I am a terrible writer.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

Shannons been trying her hardest to cheer me up. She's been saying things like, "Oh, maybe we should have another movie night, you know, like we used to. What do you think Mads?" I just smile and nod, then theres the, "How about we go into town... Bernies? I bet you haven't been there in a while Mads." She says, she gives a smile, hoping it'll help but all I do is nod and smile then continue to look out the window. Its raining. Its a miserable day, just like my mood now. Finally Tom tells Shannon to stop and sits down next to me taking one of my hands. Reminds me of Rhydian, but its nothing like Rhydian.

"How about, we go out, and get totally pissed." He says looking me in the eyes. I laugh, whilst Shan comes up with the practical stuff, Tom has always been the one to come up with things that will actually cheer me up in some way. Even if its not permanent.

"Of course! Kara's party." Shan announces like Tom never spoke, I look up at her confused. "Kara's holding this big party and she's invited everyone in Stoneybridge to attend it. So, how about that Mads?" Shannon tries. I'm starting to feel sorry for her, she's started to turn to repeating Toms idea... though Tom never said anything about a party.

Suddenly, from over at the other side of the room Jana's eyes light up and she jumps out of her seat, "I think its a great idea!" she announces, she's got some idea in mind, I'm too scared to ask what.

Then she's running out the door at top speed. Shannon looks at me for an answer.

"She's probably gone to get the rest of the pack." I say, obviously lying, Shannon just nods and smiles. Then I think about the party, "Ok!" I shout causing Tom to jump, I hold back my laughter as I continue, "What harm can one little party do?" I ask.

Shannon and Tom turn and look at one another, before Shannon frowns and gasps, "Tom! Get Harry!" she shouts, I forgot about him, poor guy, must be totally confused right now, one minute he's having dinner with his girlfriend, the next she's running off with her strange friend into the woods. Poor man.

As Tom rushes out the door groaning I turn and laugh at the situation, but my laughter quickly comes to an end when I notice Shans tears, "Shannon, what's wrong? I'm sure Harry's fine. Toms gone to get him, don't worry." I say softly pulling her into a hug, but she shakes her head against my shoulder, if she's crying because I'm miserable I think she's going slightly over the top, "Shan?" I ask concerned.

"I'm so sorry. Its just, when I saw you in that cage, and saw the amount of syringes Dr. Whitewood had, it just made me think of all those times that I had wanted to 'catch the beast'. I thought I'd lost my best friend when Rhydian brought you back here, and something just snapped when I watched him carry you up the stairs to your room, so I told your mum and dad." She tells me through sniffles, though I can undertand what she is saying throughh all those pointless tears, its confusing. I lightly dab a tissue on her face to get rid of the tears, then look her in the eyes with a genuine smile.

"Hey, you. It's over now, look, I'm still here, and you done nothing wrong. You was just worried about me, and thats why I'll always forgive you... even though you was slightly in the wrong... for once." I tell her with small laughs, I feel myself tearing up, but I won't cry.

Not tonight anyway. It was Rhydian's choice to leave. I can't change that.

"Now, shall we get ready for this party, Shan?" I ask with another genuine smile. She smiles back and we both break out into giggles.

So off we go again. Shan actually runs to her place and gets her make up whilst I wash and dry my hair, when Shan returns she's got an entire box with her, and behind her walks in Tom and and Harry, I'm confused by the box, the boys seem to know exactly what it is. They're all smiling like I should be excited too. Then Shan opens the box and ushers me to look inside.

Inside, is all my stuff, my earrings, make up, and a few other bits of mine, "When you left I came round, and took some of yours and your parents things so nobody else would. I hope you don't mind, there's another box back at mine and Harry's full of your clothes, and your parents things." She explains, my eyes widen as I look through all the things in the box, taking the heavy box from Shan and placing it gently on the floor I pull Shannon into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper into her ear feeling her smile back.

Then we begin to prepare ourselves for the party, Shannon straightens my hair whilst I curl hers, we apply each others make up, gossiping about anything and everything, then we dress, she wears a normal cream not too frilly dress and a denim jacket... like always, whilst I wear large hoop earrings, casual jeans, white vest and leather jacket... I don't like skirts anymore.

As we walk out Tom and Harry look shocked, amazed and dazzled by how me and Shan look, of course Shan's gotten this reaction a lot, she's probably used to it, whereas me, I'm blushing. But I can't help but think about Rhydian as we walk toward the party linking arms and laughing.

I hope he comes to the party... it wouldn't feel the same without him there.

**Authors Notes: Yes Maddy doesn't like skirts because I hardly ever see Maddy wearing a skirt other than in Maddy Cool and thats her school skirt. Yes Maddy believes Shannon is used to getting shocked looks from the boys, mainly because Maddy has been in the wild, Shannon has been doing whatever and not been in the wild. Sorry. Tell me what you think.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Authors Notes: WOW! Man, I never expected a story which was my first ever, and possibly only, Wolfblood fanfic to get so many reviews. Thank you for all the beautiful, lovely, words you have written about my story.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Rhydian_

I've planned it all out in my head, I know no other pack will except me, and I did survive as a lone wolf... only just, but I know there is not a chance in hell that any other pack will except me, so I'm a lone wolf once again. I'd been survivng as such before I met Maddy. I know I will again. Even though the thought of being without Maddy again hurts me slightly, and the tug I'm feeling won't go away, why is that? My backpack is packed and I am more than ready to set off. I just need to do one more thing though before I leave. I look around the room, I know where it is, but I just want to remember things before I go.

Walking over to a box on the floor I pull out my sketch pad and flick through all of my sketches. I know I cannot take this with me so its worth looking through it one last time before I go. I hesitate when I go to put it down and swing my backpack over my shoulder and leave.

As I walk down the road I see the party up ahead. I tried to avoid it, but I guess I went the wrong way, and as I'm turning to go the other way, Jana catches me, "Rhydian!" she shouts to get my attention, I groan before turning with a fake smile plastered on my face, "I thought you said you was getting ready? And why do you have a backpack on?" she pieces all of the puzzle together and gasps, "Your leaving? Rhydian you can't... Maddy, she's here!" she tells me, I scoff.

"I'm not part of _your _pack Jana, I can leave if I need to, and I need to. Maddy doesn't need me here." I tell her with my eyes becoming gold, if she doesn't let me leave I'll wolf out, I know I will.

"Your not part of my pack, I know. But you are a massive part of Maddy's life." She tells me. I hold back my growl. I can't be that part of Maddy's life anymore, not now anyway. I hurt her and neither her friends nor her parents want me anywhere near her, pushing Jana away from me slightly I walk back in the opposite direction, but the tugging feeling gets stronger. "If you go now, you'll hurt her more... think about that." She adds, I stop in my tracks, I hadn't really thought about that, but I can't stay, Maddy's mum made that clear as crystal to me.

"Fine! I'll stay here for ten minutes and wait to see Maddy, if her reaction is to run away then I'm leaving." I tell Jana, taking my heavy backpack off my shoulders and chucking it on the floor sitting beside it. Jana decides to sit next to me and wait with me. The ten minutes I said I'd wait go quickly and Maddy is still a no show. Just as I go to leave, Jana looks behind me in excitment.

"Is that? Maddy?" she asks in disbelief. I take a deep breath before turning round.

I smile to myself. Its _not _her, its another brunette, but she looks pretty all the same, I turn back to Jana who's frowning to herself, "Its not Maddy, and her ten minutes is up. Goodbye Jana, nice knowing you." I say with a smug smile, though I feel totally disappointed.

"Rhydian, wait. Maybe she's just running late, just give her another ten minutes." Jana begs me, I shake my head and pull her into a quick hug before walking off.

As I walk I smell something familiar, I take a big sniff of the air around me and smile to myself. Its Maddy. I know its Maddy. And I can hear her voice ever so slightly, but there's something not right, she sounds in distress, and like a whisper in my ear I hear her say, "Please, let me go." My blood boils at the sound of her distressed voice pleading someone to let her go, and I'm racing toward where her scent is leading me.

The sight kills me when I find her. Tom, Harry and Shannon are standing a good metre or two away from Maddy and her captor, with fear shining in all their eyes as they watch helplessly, then Harry notices me and smiles, but this makes the captor turn and reveal himself to me, Lucas. "Ah, Rhydian, you finally decided to join your little tame friend and her human friends. Foolish, really. You and Victoria would've made such good wild pack leaders." He snarls with a smug smile as he breathes in Maddy's scent... my blood boils even more as he whispers something quietly in her ear. I can't hear it, but it causes Maddy to cry.

"She's not tame." I simply say, he looks up at me and just laughs, "Also, I would never join your daughter-" I'm cut off however by his sigh and slight laugh.

"You can't now, she's dead. And so will your little _tame _friend in a minute." He snarls again, he must've found out about Victoria seeking for forgiveness from Maddy. Now his hands have long nails ready to claw at Maddy's neck.

Growling and without thinking I pounce on him. Thankfully he lets go of Maddy and doesn't harm her, I'm helped however by Jana, who's come out of nowhere and helped me tackle Lucas. Our clawing hands slash away at Lucas trying to wanr him off. Tom and Shannon have guided Harry away, whilst Maddy just stands watching in horror.

"Go!" I shout, hoping she'll listen, she shakes her head.

Although she looks miserable her attire makes her look even more beautiful in my eyes. I don't realise I'm staring at her until a hand grabs at my hair and tugs me to look back down at Lucas. "Release me! And I swear I shall leave you and your friends alone. My pack will not be able to survive without a leader." He tells me, he seems slightly out of breath with his veins turning black and his eyes glowing. I sense his sincerity in his eyes and words, so I slowly release my grip.

Though I keep an eye on him, and I can tell neither Jana nor Maddy are happy with my decision, "I'm not going to kill him, I can't." I tell them, turning to Maddy and pushing her away from the scene. Jana follows afterwards, but goes in a different direction. I take Maddy's hand and lead her towards the party. I stop beside a tree an turn to her with a heavy sigh.

"I've missed you." We both blurt out at the same time, but there is something else on my mind too...

"Do you still love me?" I ask, being brave and bold, I know what I want to hear, but I hope she doesn't say no. She takes a long pause, I'm desperate for her to answer, but the silence is too much, so I continue, "Because if you... don't, then I understand... and I'll go, and never bother you again. I just need to know." I tell her, hoping she won't say no.

But she just looks at me, I can't read what her eyes are trying to say to me. I let go of her hand and turn to go, believing she's going to say no.

**Authors Notes: Uh oh. I'm going to get so much hate for leaving it like that.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Authors Notes: Well I must say, I didn't get as much hate as I expected. Awesome!**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Maddy_

Shannon made three detours on our route to the party, one back at her place to show me mam and dad all the things she looked after for us, the other was at the shops to buy some booze for the party – she believed they wouldn't have the stuff she liked – and finally again at her place. We were later than what she had wanted us to be at this party, but that was manily thanks to her fussing about anything and everything she could fuss about. Me and Tom kept exchanging glances at one another out of boredom and knowing exactly what the other one was thinking about this. Some things never change.

As we finally set off walking I stayed behind, my mind constantly drifting back to Rhydian everytime, "Where are you Rhydian?" I whisper looking up at the sky.

Tom turns slightly with a smile after something Shan says, though I didn't hear it, nor did I listen. When Tom notices my expression he stays back a little for me. I have the sadest face on, and my body language radiates misery. "Mads? You alright?" Tom asks, I look over at him, I make a weak smile and nod. I should know better. Tom knows me very well and knows I am lying, "No your not. Its him isn't it?" he asks, I stay silent and hide my face, "Come on Mads, its obvious." He tells me.

I look back up, "Its just, why didn't he fight, you know, to stay here, be with me in Stoneybridge. Thats what I don't understand." I tell Tom. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and I know he's going to say something along the lines of 'He did what he thought was best'. Which Tom does.

"Look, we're going out... to a party! So cheer up, it wouldn't hurt for even just a little bit of happiness today. Yeah?" he says, he loves a good party, so I try my best to _not _ruin this for him and cheer up. Even if I do feel and look as miserable as sin. Suddenly there is a stench that fills my nose and I begin to smell the air around me.

Then I am pulled back by hands with black veins. I look up and my eyes widen as I see him.

Lucas.

His hand clamps over my mouth as he shouts to my friends, "Humans! If you do not want to see your precious little wolf friend die then you'll do exactly as I say." I try my hardest to shake my head, but his hands are too strong. "Don't fight it, tame cub." He sneers into my ear.

Seriously, what is it with adults and calling me a cub.

He orders Tom, Shan and Harry to walk into a alley way where the walls are covered in green and the bricks look ancient. As he moves his hand from my mouth I beg, "Please let me go." I say, my voice giving off pain as he pulls on my hair. But as I sniff the air I feel another wolfbloods presence, I'm scared its going to be another wolf from his pack, but then Harry smiles, and I know it can't be another wolf except.

"Ah, Rhydian," he sneers, is breath so close to my ear, as he swings us both round I see Rhydian, the face I thought I'd never see again, but I can't say anything, not with Lucas around, "You finally decided to join your little tame friend and her human friends. Foolish, really. You and Victoria would've made such good wild pack leaders." He continues to snarl so close to my ear, and just hearing _her _name brings me pain. I can practically feel Lucas' smug smile. He sniffs my hair and whispers really quietly in my ear, "And he'd never see you again."

The words hit me and bring a tear to my eye.

"She's not tame." Rhydian says, it makes me smile just hearing his voice and what he says, but Lucas just laughs as he looks up at Rhydian, "Also I would never join your daughter-" Rhydian adds.

But he is cut off by Lucas' silent laugh and sigh, "You can't now, she's dead. And so will your little tame friend in a minute." He snarls, I'm shocked, why would he kill his own daughter? Unless she did something really against him. My thoughts are lost however when I see his hand with long nails high above my head. He's going to claw at my neck and kill me.

I close my eyes tightly and I hear growling, and then I am released. I look down and see Rhydian and Lucas fighting. I want to help him but I am frozen, and as if my prayers have been answered, Jana comes along and helps Rhydian tackle with Lucas. I don't know what to do, both their clawing hands slash away at Lucas trying to warn him off, but I am still just stood there watching, Shan and Tom have long since guided Harry away from the fight, knowing it could get very messy.

Rhydian turns and see's me, and shouts "Go!" to me, but I shake my head. I can't leave, not with Rhydian _and _Jana in danger of death.

Rhydian stares at me for a moment before his hair is pulled by Lucas and they are face to face with one another. "Release me! And I swear I shall leave you and your friends alone. My pack will not be able to survive without a leader." He tells Rhydian, and though his voice sounds sincere I know he is lying and I can't understand why Rhydian loosens his grip.

"I'm not going to kill him, I can't." He tells me and Jana, who is also not happy with his choice.

But Rhydian keeps an eye on Lucas as we leave, he pushes me away from the alley way and once outside in the open he takes my hand, and theres that feeling of completeness as he leads me to the party. Then suddenly we stop at a tree and he lets out a heavy sigh.

"I've missed you." We both blurt out, but theres something else I know he wants to say...

"Do you still love me?" I'm slightly stunned by how brave and bold he was to just randomly ask a question like that, but I know what answer he'd want to hear, but I'm scared to say my own answer. I've paused for too long though and he might think that- "Because if you... don't, then I understand... and I'll go, and never bother you again. I just need to know." he tells me, obviously my silence being too much for him to handle as he interupts my thoughts.

All I do is look at him, hoping he can read my eyes instead of having to listen to me say it out loud. But he can't read them, and he turns away. He believes I don't.

But I do.

**Authors Notes: Maddy! Why didn't you tell him that sooner? So much hate!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Authors Notes: I was thinking about doing another Wolfblood fic after this one... but I'm not sure, maybe a sequel to this one, but I've never done a sequel.**

You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You

_Third Person_

Without any second thought or without waiting for an answer, Rhydian left. Maddy's heart began to race, he was getting away and fast. And she wouldn't... or couldn't move. She wanted desperately to stop him to tell him, with all her heart. But she couldn't fiind the words, the right words, and how to tell him. He was out of her sight quicker than she'd ever seen, and it was worrying. He didn't know the truth, he was leaving and he didn't know the truth. Frantically searching for a sign but not finding one she called out to him, "Rhydian! Please! Wait!" starting to run after wherever it was he went.

She couldn't find anything to go on, no scent and she wasn't using eolas. She wanted to find him herself, if anything she would search for him until she found him. She would not give up. "I told you already Maddy! If you don't love me then I'm gone! Just go back to your pack! And let me leave!" he shouted from out of nowhere.

Looking around in the trees and around her, Maddy searched endlessly and hopelessly for him, she was slightly annoyed that Rhydian hadn't let her speak or tell him.

"You didn't even hear what I had to say! Please Rhydian!" she begged shouting at the air, hoping he'd show himself, she began to sniff the air again, she smiled slightly recognising the scent as Rhydians, but she didn't know where abouts he was, "Rhydian, please." Maddy beeged, hoping he'd listen to her.

"Then why didn't you answer?!" he asked jumping down from a tree and right in front of Maddy, he had tears in his eyes and a sad expression on his face. As Maddy walked closer to him he moved a pace back. Maddy swallowed a lump that had suddenly formed in her throat.

"I didn't know what to say, please. Don't go." Maddy responded with tears also in her eyes.

"No, you-" he began but she cut in knowing what he'd say next and not wanting to hear it.

"I never said anything Rhydian! You didn't let me, please Rhydian, let me speak." Maddy begged. As Rhydian looked into her eyes he saw the desperation behind her words, he moved closer and took both her hands, he brushed a hand over her cheek.

"Then tell me now. Do you still love me?" he asked quietly by her ear. Her eyes looked into his, she tried her hardest to answer, but once again she struggled, she reached up to touch his face but just as she did he moved away, "Just go home, Maddy." Rhydian told Maddy as he began to run off in another direction. Maddy sighed and followed him. They reaced a ditch and as Rhydian went to jump, Maddy tackled him from behind, and like they had done the first time they met they rolled down the hill together.

"I'm not going home, not like this." She tells him as she lands on top of him at the bottom of the ditch, both their eyes gold and staring at one another, "I never said I don't love you." She tells him.

"Yeah, but you never said you did either." Rhydian replies trying to get her off of him so he could leave, but she clung onto his shirt and as he pushed her off of him she pulled him back, tackling him back onto the floor as he tried to escape her grasp. "Maddy, let me go!" he demanded.

"No, Rhydian! Your not listening to me! I never said I didn't, because I do! I didn't say it before because I was scared." She admits to him, he seems shocked at first, but he recovers quickly and tries to push her off, the last part of her confession ringing in his ears like an alarm, _didn't say it before because she was scared? _He rethinks to himself.

"You were scared of your feelings for me, or scared _of _me?" he asked in annoyance.

As he tried to get up again Maddy crashed her lips against his. As the initial shock died down e closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

When air became needed again she broke the kiss looking him deeply in the eyes, "I was scared of hurting again, the last time I told you I loved you I had to leave you, I was scared it would happen again and that I wouldn't see you again for another five years." She told him, hugging into his chest like now that she'd admitted it she would lose him, Rhydian kept his arms wrapped around her waist, he smiled to himself slightly, "But," Maddy continued, "Do you still love me?" she asked.

She looked up at him slightly so she could see his eyes and hear him whisper, "Never stopped." They both smiled and laughed before kissing once more but with a much softer and more awareness from Rhydian. Standing on their feet and brushing themselves down getting rid of the leaves, Rhydian grinned at Maddy, "You look really nice, Mads." He commented.

She blushed, "Thanks." She said grabbing Rhydians hand, "Now come with me to the party."

Rhydians smile faded with Maddy's words, but she dragged him with her anyway with a loving smile plastered on her face, the misery had long since vanished, "Uh, why?" Rhydian asked.

"Well, theres no point in me getting all dressed up for nothing, plus I need to talk to Shannon." She told him taking his other hand and swing both their hands in the air whilst pulling him towards the party. He groaned, but followed willingly.

"One thing before we go." Rhydian said bringing Maddy's attention back to him, he came closer to her placing a warm hand on her soft, cold cheek and whispered, "Be my girl?" with a smile she nodded, and he smiled back bringing her face closer to his.

Neither of them had noticed the other wolfbloods who watched from afar on top of the hill.

One wolfs eyes had gone gold from how much contact he'd seen Maddy and Rhydian have in just thet one moment, whilst the other placed a black veined hand on the others shoulder and sneered in a quiet voice only loud enough for the young male to hear, "Give it time, my son. She will be your alpha soon. And the other male will not be able to stop it." The sneering _male _voice whispered before guiding his _son _away.

**Authors Notes: Uh oh, so the story could either continue on from here... or I could do a sequel. What do you guys think? Did I do a good job with the get-back-together scene?**


	24. Authors Notes

**Authors Notes:**

**So I have finished this story. It has done very well... I think anyway. But people have asked for me to continue, so I shall. The next part of this story will not be in You Said You'd Find Me, But I Found You, it will be in another story which I have already begun called Not Without A Fight, for those of you who have not read it yet. I am hoping this new story of mine will do as well, maybe better than my last or any of my other stories. I am so happy people have read and liked my story. So, stay safe people and ship Maddian. Also...**

**... Thank you.**

**Jelli Kelli x**


End file.
